


Zapomnit'

by All_The_Monsters



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Anya has PTSD, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Gleb is very angsty, How Do I Tag, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Amnesia, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Anya forgot many things with the amnesia. Her home, who she was, her family, and the boy she loved. Now nearly ten years later a fateful meeting caused by the sound of a truck backfiring and her own PTSD, one look into a comforting pair of brown eyes and a new figure begins to haunt her sleep. Now she knows if she wants answers, she must get to Paris. But are the answers all really in Paris? Or do they lie in the eyes of the local Deputy Commissioner.





	1. Chapter Odin

A bitter wind blew through the alleys and streets of St. Petersburg, nipping and biting at the exposed cheeks and fingers of the poor souls unfortunate enough to caught outside in the frigid weather of the unforgiving Russian winter. Many were on the commute to work, and some had already began their work for the day, aimedly, the street sweepers. Among these, hunched over her broom, was Anya.

Anya was a petite woman with a slight frame, twenty-seven but carrying a certain naïve-ness about herself. She seemed to have the ever present aurora of her childhood days, not that she could remember back that far, mind you. You see, our dear Anya’s story was not the most pleasant. Orphaned and found on the side of a rode a short distance outside of Yekaterinburg.

Suddenly a loud crack drove Anya from her daydreams, causing her to release her broom from her grasp and stubble to the ground, her eyes watering. She was somewhere else, it was cool and she felt uneasy, there were people next to her and screams and smoke and suddenly there was another presence. Someone had placed their hands of her arms was helping her back to her feet. Without thinking she clutched the arms of man in front of her out of fear. As if coming out of a trance, Anya could hear him speaking.

“… nothing to be afraid of. Those days are over, neighbor against neighbor.” He spoke. She looked up and was met with the warmest brown eyes she’d ever seen. As Anya looked into them she felt a pang of something in her chest as she gazed into the almost familiar eyes.

“You’re shaking.” He spoke again as he handed her the discarded broom. “There’s a tea shop just down the street, let me-“

“Thank you.” She cut him off.

“What’s your hurry?” He asked. Anya looked at him again, this time registering the officer’s uniform he wore. Not wanting to offend or anger him now knowing the position he held, she stuttered for an answer.

“I can’t lose this job, they’re not easy to come by.” She finally said. “Thank you.” She said, offering him a small smile.

“I’m here every day.” He smiled back kindly. Nodding her head Anya turned and began to walk away.

“Wait! Can I at least know you’re name?” He called after her. Anya turned back to look at his hopeful expression, and despite herself a small smile tugged at her lips. This was not the first man who’d asked her name, though they all had obvious unsavory intentions, but something in her trusted this man.

“Anya, just Anya.” She answered. Slowly a smile spread across his face once more.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Just Anya,” He bowed his head politely. “I’m Gleb Varganov.” 

She smiled again before she spoke. "I really must be going but it is nice to meet you."

As she turned to leave Gleb smiled cheekily and yelled, "I'm here every day!" before continuing on his way. 

Anya watched as the man, Gleb, she reminded herself, walked off in the direction of the Bolshevik offices. Vaguely as she swept she began to wonder what made her trust this man she'd never met before, but there was something about him. He didn't seem to recognize her at all, but still, something in her just knew he had something to do with her past. Anya couldn't ever recall meeting a Gleb before, but that wasn't saying much. She didn't recall anything before she was seventeen. But his eyes. She could've sworn she'd seen them somewhere before. There was something almost too familiar about those warm brown eyes and they're gentle gaze. 

Gleb had made it to his office in once peice, albeit cold and chilled to the bone, but in one peice, and the only thing on his mind was the young street sweeper. He couldn't keep her from his minds eye. He'd seen her before, he could swear on it. Perhaps on the corner of the streets on his way to the office building? Yes perhaps there. He decided that must be it. But the familiarity was too striking to be that, certainly. 

Looking from his type-writer where his unfinished report on the rumors of Leningrad and the supposed alive and missing Anastasia and wracked his brain searching his memories for the girl he'd seen on the street this morning. Exasperated with his fruitless search down memory lane, Gleb turned his attention back to his report. 

Word on the street was that the youngest Romanov daughter, Anastasia, was still alive and well. Gleb knew this to be a lie. He remembered all to well the night the Romanov's met their fate. The fact that their grandmother was offering money for her safe return did nothing to help this rumor, if anything it made it worse. People were hiring young women to go out and play the part of Anastasia for the money. 

Suddenly a pair of eyes crossed his memory, those impossibly blue eyes haunting him. Romanov eyes. The street sweeper, Anya, had those eyes. No, it couldn't be, surely. It wasn't possible, the logical part of his brain whispered. She was dead. He would never see those eyes again. He felt a pang in his chest as his breath caught in his throat. No. A million people have blue eyes. Not just her. But still...


	2. Chapter Dva

Anya sat under the bridge the next morning fiddling with her finger-less gloves in the early morning light. She though back to the restless night she had. Her dreams had been even more troubling than usual. Last night gone were the flowing gowns and flashes of jewels in the light. There had been no people begging her to remember and frightening her. In their place was a boy with the warmest brown eyes she'd ever seen. He was no more than a couple of years older than her and wore a immaculate uniform. He had his hand held out to her and was smiling, his eyes crinkling. He'd placed his fingers to his lips in a signal for her to be quiet. She'd taken his hand and he'd looked around before pulling her up next to him. 

"Come on, Tahsia, we don't have long and can't let anyone see." He said a he looked out from around the nook they were hidden in. Once he seemed sure the coast was clear he looked back to her pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his lips to her head before whispering. 

"I missed you Tahsia." 

Something in her felt safe in this boys arms and she didn't know why. Anya had pulled away as much was possible in the small space and looked at him furrowing her brow. 

"What's wrong, Tahsia? Is everything alright?" He said brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I-I don't know." She'd whispered. "I don't remember." 

"You have to remember Tahsia. Please." He looked at her with love and determination. 

"Please," She sobbed. "Who is Tahsia? Who are you? I don't remember anything!" She had begun to cry and the boy pulled her close. 

"It's okay, Tahsia. You'll remember, it's alright."

"Please just tell me who you are!" She begged. At this he looked her in the eye and spoke. 

"You already know who I am Tahsia. You just have to remember." 

With that Anya had woken with a start, her breathing heavy. It was frustrating and something in her hurt deeply at the though of not knowing who the brown eyed boy who had so clearly loved her was. He was certainly not a brother, the love he held in his gaze was to deep and intimate for him to be family. He was so different from the others who would beg her to remember and torture her sleep. He had almost been a relief, he'd told her it be alright and that she'd remember. Oh, if only she could. 

Anya stopped once she felt a warm tear slip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before standing, her cold and aching joints protesting. Anya picked up her broom and climbed out from under the bridge to begin her work for the day. She once again found herself sweeping her way through the square where she had met the man with the troubling eyes yesterday. 

She was too buried in her thoughts to hear someone calling out to her and started when the very face occupying her thoughts appeared in front of her. 

"Anya, I've did you hear me calling you?" He asked. 

"I'm so terribly sorry, I was so lost in thought I-" She began her apology. 

"It's alright, comrade." He said waving his hand. "All is forgiven." 

"Thank you." She spoke quietly looking down. 

"I had hoped to ask you a question, actually." Gleb said and she looked up to find those warm eyes studying her intently. 

"Yes?" Anya asked. 

"I know this will sound odd, but I could swear I've seen you before our run in yesterday." He said. 

"I- I don't know. I don't think we've seen each other before, I'm new to Peter's-Leningrad. I've only been here a couple of weeks, sorry..." She trailed off, moving her broom to sweep between the two of them. 

"It's alright. I can see you wish to get back to work and I won't keep you." He smiled and bowed his head before he began his journey towards his destination. 

"Remember me..."

Anya jumped at the sudden voice in her head. Quickly she looked back to where Gleb had been seconds ago only to find he had disappeared into the crowds. Could it be? The boy from her dream... was it? She opened her mouth to speak his name and furrowed her brow in confusion when instead of 'Gleb' like she'd meant to say, she'd whispered, "Glebka." 

'Glebka?' She'd thought. Since when did she use such terms of endearment on strangers. She certainly hadn't meant to insult him by any means, either. So why? Paris. She'd know there. 

After work and later that evening Anya took what meager savings she had to the train station and told the man at the window she'd like to purchase a ticket. 

"Papers." He'd spoken. 

"I- I don't have papers." She said defeated. 

"No papers, no ticket!" He shouted slamming the winder closed and causing her to jump back. 

"Pssst. Hey. Psst!" Someone said while pulling on her sleeve insistently. 

"You didn't hear this from me," The old lady began. "There's a man who can help you get the papers you need. You can find him at the old theatre. Ask for Dmitri." She turned and began to hobble of in the opposite direction.  

Anya turned and began her trek back to the old bridge where she slept, contemplating her day.


	3. Chapter Tri

Slowly Anya crept towards the long abandoned building that had once housed a magnificent theatre. At least she supposed it had. Sighing she rubbed at her eyes and fought back a yawn. Her sleep had once again be restless and full of people richly dressed begging her to remember. Her only relief had been in the form of a dark haired boy who'd come and stolen her away for the other specters. He'd brought her onto the roof of some house and together they'd looked at the stars. Anya had turned to him and asked him to tell her who he was once more. When he refused to answer she'd begged him to at least tell her who she was. At this he turned to her and spoke:

"I can't tell you that. You'll find out when it's time. I promise you Tahsia, you will remember, you just can't force it." At this she'd woke up to find herself under the bridge once more. Anya found herself feeling mournful for the loss of the boy, whoever he was, he seemed to care a lot. She only wished she could remember, if anyone. 

Carefully she slipped in through the doors and into the theatre. Quietly closing them behind her the began to look around. Anya found herself in a shabby foyer, the old decoration covered in layers of dust. As she glanced around the old room seemed to appear in it's former glory around her. Anya blinked and shook her head. The room fell back into disarray around her once more. She gently messaged her aching temple as she ventured further into the theatre to find the auditorium. 

There were rows of seats all seated facing a stage at the far end of the room. Upon the stage were two men Anya could only guess were Dmitri and his companion, Vlad. She timidly walked up to the stage where to two men stood bantering with one another.

Stepping up beside them she spoke, "I'm looking for Dmitri." Jumping away from her the older of the two spoke, "So are the police." Then he gestured over to the younger man across from him. "That's Dmitri with the chair over his head." The other man, whom she now knew to be Dmitri, wore a look of utter betrayal on his face as head looked over to whom Anya assumed was Vlad. 

"Can't be too careful." Vlad said exasperatedly. 

"What do you want?" Dmitri asked. 

"I need exit papers and I was told you're the only one who can help me!" Anya explained. 

"Exit papers are expensive." Dmitri said. 

"I saved a little money." Anya tried. 

"The right papers cost a lot." He said trying to detour her. 

"I'm a hard worker! I'll cook! I'll clean! In Odessa I washed dishes, and before that I worked in a hospital in Perm!" Anya bargained. 

"Odessa? Perm? That's a long way from here..." Dmitri said more to Vlad than her. "What are you running away from?" He addressed her again. 

"I'm running to someone." She corrected. "I don't know who they are, but they're in Paris." 

"She has no money and she's crazy!" Dmitri through his hands up and yelled at Vlad. 

"I'm not crazy!" Anya cried. "Will you help me?" 

"You don't need us to get to Paris, there's a canal right outside," He gestured towards one side of the building. "Jump in and start swimming!" 

Anya balked at the comment. "How could you be so rude?" 

"You're wasting our time!" Dmitri yelled. 

"We were hoping you'd be someone else." Vlad finally decided to interject. "Someone who may not even exist." He said pointedly to Dmitri. 

Suddenly the theatre changed. The dingy curtains and dusty seats became clean and shown in their former bright red before returning to disrepair. 

"I've been in this room before." She spoke with realization. 

"Now what?" Dmitri turned back to look at her. "You're not going to faint on us?" 

"When did you eat last?" Vlad asked worriedly. 

"It was a play. Everyone was beautifully dressed..." Anya said to herself, remembering snip-bits of a past long forgotten. 

"This was the private theatre of Count Yusupov's palace." Vlad tried to explain. 

"Everyone was polite," Anya continued. "Or kind." 

"Where are your manners Dmitri? Get her some water." Vlad said to his companion who stood idly by. "And a peice of cheese, too!" 

"This isn't a soup kitchen, Vlad!" Dmitri remarked as he left the room. 

"You seem to be a gentlemen." Anya turned to Vlad. "I mean if your friend is not. 

Vlad chuckled before speaking. "I haven't heard that word in a long time. Life hasn't been easy for Dmitri," he tried to explain. 

"Life has not been easy for anyone." Anya pointed out. She began to think to herself about what she had seemingly just remembered whilst Vlad and Dmitri talked among themselves. 

"What's your name, Dear?" Vlad asked, startling her from her thoughts. 

"I don't know." She answered honestly. 

"You don't know?" Vlad asked. 

"They gave me a name at the hospital, Anya." Anya told them. "They told me I had amnesia. There was nothing they could do about it." 

"Tell us what you do remember." Vlad pried. 

"Well, there's not much before I woke up." She began. "I was found on the side of a road a short distance from Yekaterinburg. I was taken to the near by hospital where I woke up. I had two wounds from gunshots. The nurses figured I had been caught up in the revolution and got hit by a couple of stray bullets. They allowed me to stay until I'd healed and then they gave me a few provisions and sent me out.

"I traveled through back-roads and wood, and I won't be the first to admit, I took what I needed, but I did try to do some honest work when I could! I slowly made my way here. Something in me had always known Paris holds the answers to my past. You don't know what it's like not to know who you are. I've come so far and yet I'm no closer to finding out my past." Anya sighed. 

"Surely you must remember something from before the revolution." Vlad said. 

"Well, there is one thing. It's all I've got." 

"What is it." Vlad encouraged. 

"I-I have a ring. I simple silver band is all. I couldn't sell it, no matter how much I needed to, I just couldn't. I meant to much and I don't know why." Anya said, producing a cord from around her neck baring the ring. 

"Do you know who gave it to you?" Vlad asked. 

"Someone who loved me very much. That's all I know." she sighed. Looking at and holding the ring always calmed her somehow. She'd stopped wearing it on her finger and started wearing it around her neck so she wouldn't loose it working her odd jobs. 

Now, even as she looked at it, she could almost see a crooked smile and hear a promise of happier times to come. 


	4. Chapter Chetyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gleb gets very angsty in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of clearing things up: the chapter titles are in Russian, One=Odin, Two=Dva, Three=Tri, Four=Chetyre, ect. Also, Gleb refers to his homeland, Russia, as Rossiya, it's Russian name. It just felt more... patriotic... as it were. Also, Sorry for any errors when it comes to the Russian language, it's my third language and I'm not too fluent, unfortunately.

"We think, we might know who you are." Vlad said carefully. 

"You do!" Anya said, her eyes lit up hopefully. 

"Maybe. Have you heard the rumors of Princess Anastasia?" Vlad said while Dmitri rolled his eyes. 

"Who hasn't?" Anya shrugged. "What does that have to do with... are you suggesting? Do you really think? I can't be the missing princess. Can I?" She asked looking up at both of them. 

Vlad looked over to Dmitri who seemed somewhat intrigued. 

"Well, you do bare certain similarities..." Vlad shrugged. 

"I do? How do you know? Did you ever meet them?" She asked. 

"I conned myself into two royal weddings." Vlad said flatly. "You have Romanov eyes, that's for certain. And you have Alexandra's strong chin. You certainly could be her. You said you were found a short distance from Yekaterinburg? Perhaps you escaped and were pursued on foot, they shot you and thought you dead, but you survived!" Vlad said excitedly. 

"Could it be?" Anya whispered brushing her fingers lightly against the scar on her hip. Flashes of fire and screams seamed to echo around her in that moment. She looked back to Vlad who looked back to Dmitri who was staring with his mouth open. 

"Close your mouth Dmitri, you'll catch flies." Vlad said flatly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gleb sat a his desk in his office absentmindedly staring out the window that overlooked Leningrad. How dare they try and impersonate her. No one else could be nor ever would be her. He supposed he must feel the same way as the old woman in Paris must seeing so many impostors. It was a disgrace to her beautiful memory. 

He didn't realize a tear had slipped out of his eye until he felt in fall down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. What was done had to be done for the better of Russia. But did it really mean she had to die to? She had been guilty of nothing more than baring the name Romanov. 

Gleb carefully looked around the small space, even though he knew he was alone, and moved to pull out his old book. The spine was creased in one place due to opening it to one page so often. There, tucked among the authors words was his most hidden treasure. If anyone knew it existed or that he had it, he'd be dead. 

He cracked it open just enough to see the old photograph. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. Gleb slowly ran his finger along the small photo. She smiled up at him, her eyes staring somewhere beyond his shoulder. 

"I am sorry they do this to you, dusha moya, you deserve so much better." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Anya had been meeting up with Vlad and Dmitri twice a week for 'lessons'. As time went on she found odd bits and pieces coming back to her, like a distant relative's yellow cat. There was so much to learn and remember before they went to Paris. She needed to be able to convince the Dowager Empress. Any on could come up with the convenient story of amnesia. 

She was sweeping when suddenly she found herself being escorted to the Bolshevik offices clutching her broom to her chest like a life-line. She was led up a flight of stairs and towards an office. Anya was shoved inside before the door shut behind her. The man, whom she assumed the office belonged to, was standing with his back to her looking out the window over the street below. 

"It's a remarkable city," he began. "our Leningrad. All those people down there, coming and going, creating a future for themselves." He spoke smoothly, underneath the calm exterior he was seething. How dare some girl pretend to be her. 

"I stand at this window for hours admiring them, and wondering why a few bad apples are getting up to mischief instead. I can see all the way to the old Yusupov Palace. Funny buisness going on there." 

"Why was I brought here." Anya asked defensively. 

"Perhaps you can tell me." He said turning and revealing himself to be none other than Gleb himself. He seemed surprised to find her sitting there. 

"You!" He exclaimed. "The frightened little street-sweeper! Anya."

Of course it had to be Anya. Out of all the young girls in Leningrad it had to be her, he thought. 

"I wondered if I'd ever see you again." He said more to himself than her. "You've stopped shaking, I see, that's good." He smiled that crooked smile that seemed all to familiar to Anya. 

"I've done nothing wrong." She said.

"I'm glad to see you again, Anya." He said almost sincerely. 

"What is the charge?" She asked flatly. 

"There are no charges, why should be?" Gleb raised an eyebrow at her. "Life has been good to you. You have a job, food on the table, your own place in the order of things." 

"I'm very grateful!" Anya hurriedly said, fear tinging her voice.

"Which is why I'm warning you to leave your world of make-believe." He said, his tone dead serious, moving to stand directly before her. "Before it's too late." Gleb added  looking Anya straight in the eyes. 

Oh, why did she have to have those eyes. That too familiar shade of blue, he thought. 

"I don't understand." She said. 

He sighed before speaking once more. "The legitimacy of this government will not be challenged. Even by a street-sweeper." He warned, standing at his full height above her. Gleb forced himself to turn his back to her and stand at the window once more, lest she see the anger and pain on his face. "Even if you were who you're pretending to be, they would kill you without hesitation." His voice was much softer now, and he spoke as if reliving a memory. 

"Let's be friends, you and I, Anya."  Gleb wasn't entirely sure where the sentence came from, but it'd just come out. 

Ignoring his previous comment Anya spoke up. "Everyone imagines being someone else. I'm no different." Gleb shook his head at this and muttered under his breath, he could feel his patience slipping ; yet, she continued. "It's an innocent enough fantasy-" 

"No, Anya, a dangerous one." Damn, why did he care so much for this girl. "Please." he added. "Look where you are, and be thankful. The future of our beloved Rossiya, not a tainted past." Gleb stood before her once more, only this time he'd crouched to be face to face with where she sat. "A beautiful, strong young woman." She found herself once more lost in those brown orbs. There was something in which he spoke, she knew he was speaking to her as a friend, but something in her fluttered at his words. "Do not be pulled into this web of lies, Anya." Gleb said his hands grasping the arms of her chair. He stood up once more and noticed Anya had begun trembling once more. 

"You're shaking." He said matter-of-factly. "Where are my manners? Please allow me to fetch you a warm cup of tea. I didn't mean to frighten you." Gleb mentally berated himself, of course he had, that was his job, he'd wanted to scare her away from this foolish fantasy. 

"I've been away from work far too long as it is," Anya said beginning to get up. 

"Are you always in this much of a hurry?" Gleb asked. 

"Thank you for your warning, comrade." She said as she made for the door. 

"It's Gleb, please." He said, and before he knew it, he was once again found himself lost in her eyes. 

"What?" Anya asked and he realized he'd been staring. 

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, it's just... your eyes. They remind me of someone I lost long ago."  He said turning away and fiddling with something on his desk. 

"I'm sorry." Anya felt herself saying. 

"Be careful, comrade, they'll give you away." Gleb looked up again. 

"May I go?" She asked, carefully, almost sensing he wished to be alone. 

"Yes, you may take your leave." Gleb said softly. 

As soon as the door closed behind the street-sweeper Gleb sank bonelessly into the chair behind his desk. Propping his elbows up on the smooth surface he ran his hands over his face and into his hair. 

"Why is it you haunt me so, dusha moya?" He whispered, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. "Surely you must know there was nothing I could do as they led you into that cellar. Can you find it in you to forgive me? Pozhaluysta, milaya moya, Tahsia moya." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusha Moya= My soul 
> 
> Pozhaluysta, milaya moya, Tahsia moya= Please, my dear, my Tahsia.


	5. Chapter Pyat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the quick update to my sister who has begun reading this and is sitting across from me impatiently as I upload this.

As Anya walked back to the old theatre (she'd been sleeping there lately, seeing as it was much more pleasant than underneath the old bridge,) Gleb's words replayed themselves in her head. No, it wasn't the warning he had given her,  but the comment he'd made on how her eyes reminded him of someone he once knew. All sorts of questions whirled around her head. As he'd looked at her, pleading for her to stop playing make-believe, she could've sworn she'd recognized that gaze, if only for a split second. Anya had seen it before, she could swear by it, only she didn't know where. 

Taking her time to look around as she walk she marvled at the glowing sunset before her. She knew though that soon she'd need to get somewhere safer. There'd be vodka soaked men wondering the streets here soon, and she found herself in no mood to put up with their gross smiles, tainted words, and wondering eyes and hands. Without thinking about it she pulled the cord to reveal the ring from it's hiding place under her shirt and clutched in close to her chest and if to seek reassurance from her unknown lover. 

She faintly registered the sound of slurred laughter before someone shouted at her. 

"Hey, pretty lady! Come with me and I'll show you a good time!" Anya turned around, disgusted. 

"Wait a minuet, I've seen her before. She's Dmitri's girlfriend!" The man's companion shouted. 

"No, haven't you heard? That's her Royal Majesty the Grand Duchess Anastasia!" The first man laughed. "I bet he has you bowing for him like a regular little Tsarina." 

"You going to Paris, mon cheri?" The second man crooned. "Come have a drink with us." 

By now they had cornered Anya against a brick wall in the side of an alley way. 

"Let me go." Anya said trying to push past the two of them. 

"Awww, to good for us sweetheart?" One said as they closed in around her. 

"If you don't want her, I'll have her!" His companion said elbowing the man next to him out of the way. Anya shrieked as she was pulled in to his arms. "You wanna dance, sweetheart?" He said pulling her so close Anya could smell the liqueur and cigarette smoke on him.

Anya quickly remembered herself and spat in his face. As soon as he release his grip on her forearms she swung at him. She vaguely felt someone grab her from behind. Anya felt his grip pull away from suddenly as if he'd been pulled off. Next thing she knew the one who'd grabbed her first caught hold of her shoulders and threw her into the wall. Anya let out a cry of pain as her shoulder knocked against the cold rough brick. As she fell to the ground she hear shouting and yelling and then everything was quiet. 

Still fighting to catch her breath and willing her racing heart to slow, she heard someone walking towards her. She braced herself and prepared to defend herself once more when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. 

"Are you alright comrade? They're gone now, they can't hurt you." 

Anya furrowed her brow and looked up. "Gleb?" she asked. 

"Anya? What are you doing out this late?" Gleb asked incredulously. 

"I was on my way home." She answered plainly. 

"At this late hour? I had thought you smarter than that." He said helping her up. Once she was back on her feet Anya looked up at him once more. 

"I like watching the sunset." Oh how childish it sounded now that she'd said it out loud. She'd basically admitted to risking her own safety just to see a coloured sky. She blushed in embarrassment. 

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Anya." Glab said gently. How was it he was able to read her so well? "Just be more careful, please?" Gleb noticed he'd yet to release his hold on Anya's arms and quickly dropped his hands back to his sides. Anya suddenly missed the warmth of his hands on her arms, it had been so familiar and comforting. 

"Yes," she agreed. "Thank you, though. May I ask, what were you doing coming this way?" Anya asked as the two of them made their way out from the alley and back onto the street, gesturing to the run-down buildings and pubs. Surely an officer such as him afforded to live in a much nicer part of Peters-burg. 

"I like to go down to the Neva each night before I return home." Gleb said looking of into the distance towards the bridge. 

"Oh, that seems nice." Anya spoke. 

"Would you care to join me this evening, Anya?" Gleb asked, offering her his arm. Anya bit her lip and looked away trying to make a decision. "Please? Besides, I've never been able to get you that cup of tea, and surely you have no other obligations at this time?" He asked hopefully. 

"I suppose so," Anya said looking back up to Gleb who wore that crooked grin once more. "Yes, that sounds lovely." She said as she took his arm and they started off towards the bridge. She felt strangely at peace next to him like this. The noise and confusion that always clouded her mind seemed to recede and everything just felt right. 

They made their way to the bridge in comfortable silence.  Once there Anya released his arm and placed her hands on the railing looking up at the starry night while Gleb rested his elbows on the railing and gaze down at the river. 

"Why do you like the Neva so much, Gleb?" Anya asked quietly. 

"It's always changing. It's never the same river twice." He answered honestly.

"Like people." Anya said. 

"What do you mean?" Gleb asked in confusion. 

"Well, people are never the same person twice in a row. You're always growing and learning. You might know something today you didn't know yesterday or perhaps nothing has changed but you understand something differently than you did before." She explained resting her arms on the railing next him. 

"I suppose you have a point. I'll admit I've never thought of it that way. Tell me something, Anya, who are you?" He responded after some thought. 

"What do you mean?" It was her turn to be confused.

"Where are you from? Where is your family? Surely you must have someone who cares for you." He said. 

"Oh." Was her response. 

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure where I'm from, exactly." Anya said staring down towards the flowing waters of the Neva. 

"How do you mean?" Gleb asked looked over at her. 

"Well, I woke up in a hospital with amnesia shortly after the revolution. I can't remember my family or my name. I was christened Anya at the hospital by the nurses who treated me." Anya sighed. 

"Oh. As I said before, surely you must have someone, don't you?" Gleb said furrowing his brow.

"I did, once. I can't remember him. All I have are bits and pieces, really. Nothing much to go off of. I can only hope he'll forgive me for forgetting him, if he's even still alive. All I know is he loved me above all else." Anya's eyes seemed to haze over as she stared of into nothing. 

"I'm sorry." Was all Gleb found to say. 

"What about you? You said I reminded you of someone you'd lost." Anya said and he suddenly found it impossible to look at her as Gleb chose to study his boots instead. After a long moment he spoke. 

"Yes, I did. She was... my everything. And then... she was violently ripped from my life. She died the night the Romanov's did, in all the chaos of the revolution." Gleb closed his eyes at the memory as he felt his throat tighten. Suddenly there was a gentle hand on his arm. 

"Gleb, I'm sorry. I should've known it'd be painful. I-" 

"No. It feels good to talk about it. I've kept it bottled up for to long." He took a deep breath before straightening up and turning to her and offering her his arm once more. "Come, I'll return you home. It's the least I can do." 

As they walked Gleb fell into a bout of deja-vu. Why did walking with Anya like this feel so familiar? He looked down at her next to him and felt his heart clench at how similar she look to his Tahsia in the dim lighting. He followed her gaze up to see she was looking at the stars once more. 

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Gleb asked, hoping to make conversation to distract from his thoughts. 

"Yes, there's so many of them. They're completely incomparable to anything on earth." She responded still looking up. 

"Agreed." He responded as they stopped walking for a moment just to gaze towards the heavens. 

"They're the only reason I've come this far," Anya spoke quietly, "every night I'd look up from a hospital window, or the woods, or an unknown city, and they'd always be there for me. Sometimes we have to remember that like the darkest nights produce the brightest stars, our darkest times can help us shine brighter." 

_'Sometimes we have to remember that like the darkest nights produce the brightest stars, our darkest time can help us shine brighter.'_

Gleb suddenly stiffened as the memory came back to him. They'd been sitting on the roof of the Impatiev House gazing up at the stars much as he and Anya where doing now when _she_ had said the exact same thing. 

"Yes, I-" he hoped his voice didn't sound as strangled as it felt. Anya must've caught it though because she released his arm and turned to stand in front of him. 

"It's not far from here, I can go on my own, besides you look like you've seen a ghost. Though that is partly my fault, I shouldn't have stirred up such painful memories for you. You should go home and rest." Anya said as he stared at her blankly. Gleb suddenly found it impossible to speak, and only nodded. He hated to leave her defenseless on the streets at this late hour but he desperately needed to get away. 

"Thank you, for everything, Gleb." Anya said wrapping her arms around herself before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. She smiled before turning and walking off. 

As soon as she was out of sight he turned and ran, not caring how he must've looked to people passing by. Once Gleb made it to his flat his slammed the door shut behind him and leaned back against it before slipping down to the floor as all the walls he'd built up fell down in unison. Tears flowed freely and he sobbed for the first time since that night. 

  
  



	6. Chapter Shest

Gleb awoke to the sounds of cars passing on the street outside his flat, and judging by the amount of sun flooding the apartment it was early in the morning. Groaning he sat up and found himself still in the foyer by the front door. His throat felt raw and scratchy and his cheeks where sticky where tears had dried. After getting up he straitened up his uniform and walked back towards the washroom and over to the sink. Gleb splashed his face with the cool water from the faucet. Drying off he looked up to see his reflection in the mirror. His eye were red and blood shot with dark backs underneath. Gripping the sink tight he bowed his head and caught his breath and made a vow. He was going to put an end to this... this Anastasia game... once and for all. It would be done and he would see to it. And maybe, just maybe, he could lay her to rest...once and for all. 

\------

Anya awoke to Dmitri shaking her and Vlad standing over her. 

"Anya, Anya! Common wake up." Dmitri said shaking her more aggressively causing her to swat her hand out in an attempt to smack him.  Sitting up she looked around. 

"What? I was having the most wonderful dream, I'll have you know!" Anya said grumpily crossing her arms. It wasn't a lie, her dream had been the most pleasant she'd had in ages. She'd been up on the roof of some building talking with the dark haired boy who'd taken up haunting her dreams. They'd just talked about everything and nothing whilst looking up at the stars far above them. Before Dmitri had so rudely awoken her, the boy had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close before kissing the crown of her head. Anya had nuzzled into the familiar smell of tea leaves and linen. 

"And we're terribly sorry to disturb you, but we must get our things around and leave. The authorities know we've been staying here, and I have a hunch they know what we're up to as well." Vlad said. 

Quickly Anya got up and began to help get their things together. The trio quietly snuck out the back and were half way down the alley when they heard shouting and voices from inside the old building. 

"Der'mo!" Dmitri suddenly shouted and shoved them ahead. "Quick, meet me on top of the old factory on the outskirts of the city." He turned and begun to run back into the theatre.

"Dmitri!" Vlad yelled trying to grab the collar of his coat but failing to. "Hurry! You heard the man! He'll be alright." Vlad said turning back to Anya and continuing down the ally, but not before she heard him add under his breath, "I hope."

It took longer to get to the old factory building than they had exasperated. The two of them had kept mostly to the back roads and allies to avoid recognition. Once there they ran into the disheveled building and began climbing the flights of rickety stairs leading to the roof they rested. 

"Careful, Anya." Vlad warned as they began their assent. 

"What was this place?" Anya asked as they continued their climb. 

"No one knows for sure what this place truly was or it's purpose. Most just assume it was an old factory. It's been standing here since before the fall of the Romanov's, abandoned on the city limits of Peters-burg. No one really pays it any mind, to them it's just another part of the scenery, that's why Dmitri and I chose it as our safe house. 

Anya nodded her head and slowly looked around. "Aren't you afraid it'll collaps on you?" She asked, fear tinging her voice. Vlad chuckled at this before responding. 

"It is a possibility yes, but it's been standing for well over a decade, what's one more day." 

Soon they found themselves on the roof with a perfect view of the city in the afternoon light. Anya sat down and began fiddling with the hem of her coat. 

"Who do you think I am, Vlad?" She asked quietly. 

"I think you are a strong young woman who doesn't need a name to define herself." He answered looking out over the city. 

"Thank you, but do you think I'm Anastasia?" Anya said. 

"Only the Dowager Empress can say for sure, but if I were her, I'd know you were." Anya smiled at his words. 

Before they knew it the sun was on the verge of setting and there was no Dmitri in sight. 

"Do you think he's alright?" Anya asked quietly. 

"I pray he is." Vlad answered. 

"What on earth could have been so important for him to go back for?" Anya asked. 

Suddenly there was some scuffling on the roof before a voice spook up. 

"This, miss me?" 

Anya and Vlad turned suddenly to see Dmitri standing there holding what appeared to be some sort of ornate box and grinning triumphantly. 

"You are absolutely unbelievable!" Vlad shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

"What is it?" Anya asked curiously walking over to him. 

"It's broken. No use trying to open it." Dmitri warned as Anya took the box from him to examine it. 

Anya looked at it turning it over in her hands. 

'The key on the bottom.' She thought suddenly. Carefully she turned it over and, sure enough, on the bottom was a key used for winding the item up. She gently turned the key until she heard a click. Turning it upright she watched as the lid opened to reveal a couple dancing together to the haunting melody the box played. 

"It's a music box." Dmitri stated, but the words fell deaf on Anya's ears as she began to hum along and sing. 

_Dancing Bears, painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon a December,_

_Someone holds me,_

_Safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory..._

"How'd you know the words?" Dmitri asked standing over her shoulder. 

"I... I don't know. I just did..." Anya said quietly. 

"Never mind, we have to leave, Vlad." Dmitri said turning his attention from her to his companion. 

"For that we need to board a train, and for that we need tickets... and papers!" Vlad exclaimed. 

At this Dmitri waved around three tickets. "Can we trust you with the rest?" 

"Aha! Of course  you would, you sneak! I should've known you were doing more than stealing back the music box." Vlad chuckled. 

"The train leaves tonight." He said.

Turning his attention back to Anya he spoke, "Speaking of night, where were you last night, Anya?" 

The remaining rays of sunlight cast a glow onto the blush creeping down her cheeks. 

"With a... friend." She answered. 

"You hesitated." Dmitri state plainly. 

"No I didn't!" Anya turned to defend herself. 

"You hesitated and you're blushing. What's his name?" Dmitri smirked. 

"You're worse than my brother!" Anya said before she could stop herself. 

"So it is a boy. Who is it, Anya?" Dmitri continued to tease. 

"If you must know his name is Gleb." She said crossly folding her arms and looking off over St. Peters-burg once more. 

"Gleb? Wait... Gleb Vaganov? The  _deputy commissioner?"_  Dmitri asked incredulously. "Hang on," he said stepping in front of her. "you didn't rat us out did you? Can we trust you?" 

"Of course I didn't! I'm not a spy if that's what you're insinuating!" Anya said feeling the anger boil up inside her. 

"How do we know! Maybe you're just trying to help out your boyfriend!" Dmitri yelled. 

"He's not my boyfriend! He wouldn't like me that way. He's just a friend. I cause him too much pain to be anything else." Anya finally snapped. 

"You cause him too much pain?" Dmitri asked furrowing his brow and stepping back. 

"He said I remind of someone he lost a long time ago and I can see that pain in his eyes every time he looks at me." Anya said slowly. "You do believe me when I say I didn't tell him a single word, don't you?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I pestered you like that." Dmitri said sitting next to her. 

"It's alright. I meant it, when I said you're just like my brother. If I had one, he'd most certainly be like you." She laughed quietly. 

"It's going to be weird." Dmitri finally spoke up. 

"What?" Anya asked looking over at him. 

"Leaving Peters-burg. I grew up here, this town raised me, and now... I'm going to leave it all behind." Dmitri spoke quietly. 

"Tell me about it, growing up here." Anya said quietly. 

Dmitri looked down and began his tale, telling her everything, elaborating with hand gestures and even making voices to accommodate the different characters. 

"We should get going, the train leaves at midnight." Vlad suddenly spoke up gathering the papers he'd forged. 

Slowly the trio made their way once more into the shadows and towards the train station in the dimming light of day.


	7. Chapter Sem'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all so much for your wonderful support and amazing feed back! Danke! Spasibo! Onto chapter Sem'!

The station was surprisingly full of people despite the lateness of the hour. The arrival and departure of trains and their track numbers seemed to be constantly being updated over a loud speaker somewhere above. All around them were people trying to barter for tickets and exit papers. The trio stood on the platform alongside the train waiting for the boarding call. Dmitri seemed to be glancing around nervously while Anya worried her lip, deep in thought. 

"Are you sure we have the right papers?" Dmitri asked, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. 

"Of course I'm sure." Vlad said flatly. 

"Every one else's are  _green."_  Dmitri bit out, only to be met with Vlad's silence. 

Anya, however, wasn't paying attention; she had not been able to chase Gleb from her mind after Dmitri had suggested he was her boyfriend. There was something nagging her at the back of her mind but she couldn't put a finger on it. She felt like it there was some dam in her head holding back all her memories of her past, and it was bursting at the seams. Anya sighed and rubbed her temples as she could feel the oncoming headache.

"God bless you." Came a voice from beside her. Anya looked up to see an older man dressed in a suit and hat, holding a cane, looking at her with a tearful gaze. Anya continued to watch him, taken aback, after he'd left to make his way towards his train car. 

"I recognize that man." Vlad said astounded. "It's the count Ipolitov. He's not just an aristocrat, he's an intellectual as well." At this part Vlad paused before quietly adding, "A dead man on both parts." 

The three of them jumped as the train whistle suddenly blasted through the air, startling them from their musings. A call the board the train echoed the air and Vlad put a hand of both Dmitri's and Anya's shoulder to guide them towards the train whispering, "We should go."

Anya looked around once more and felt a tear escape her eye as the finality of it all settled on her. She'd never see her homeland again. Silently she sent her blessing to Rossiya-matushka before boarding the train once more. 

As she caught up to the two men she could here them going about their usual banter. 

"This is ridiculous! I paid for first class." Vlad grumbled whilst placing his and Anya's cases below the seats. 

"There is no first class, everyone is equal now." She could hear the smirk on Dmitri's face as he reminded Vlad. 

Carefully she took her seat by the window and began to look around at the quickly passing country side. 

"In Paris," Vlad began, addressing her, "Your first challenge will be the Dowager Empress's lady in waiting, Lilly, the Countess  Malevsky-Malevitch. No one has access to her majesty without her."

"She sounds like a dragon." Dmitri joked. 

"Quiet the opposite." Vlad said turn towards his companion. "Lily was beautiful, voluptuous...married." As Vlad continued of about his obvious school-boy crush on this Lily person Dmitri turned to Anya and rolled his eyes causing her to chuckle under her breath.

"What?" Vlad said, catching sight of the two of them smirking. 

"You seem very excited to see her." Anya spoke up.

"Yes, I only hope she'll be happy to see me as well." He said wistfully, glancing out the window. 

Anya smiled as she began to feel her eyes droop. Maybe one day she'd remember her love and he'd be excited to see her alive and well. The thought carried her away to her dreams as the rocking of the train car lulled her to sleep. 

It had only felt like she'd been asleep mere seconds when the train suddenly came to a sudden halt. Suddenly two men in uniforms stood in the doorway of their compartment. 

"Papers." One said. 

"Good evening sir, is there a problem?" Vlad asked. 

"We're looking for someone who's illegally leaving the country." His partner responded while the other glanced about the train car before his eyes landed on Anya's face. She could feel her heart racing and prayed it wasn't loud enough for the two men to hear. 

"Had the wrong papers, eh?" Vlad said jokingly. 

The man who had been staring Anya down turned to Vlad once more and spoke. "He had the right papers, had the wrong name. Count Impolitov." 

Suddenly a gunshot rang throughout the train causing Anya to jump and let out a small squeak. The two men turned and began to make their way towards the source of the sound.

"Perhaps we should go see what happend?" Vlad suggested. 

"We know what happened." Dmitri said shortly and turned to begin comforting Anya. 

"Calm her down," Vlad said as he made his way out of the compartment to investigate. "too many tears will betray us." 

"We'll be safe soon." Dmitri said, wrapping an arm around her. 

"The soldier's said that before they pointed their guns at us." Anya said quietly. 

"What soldiers?" Asked Dmitri looking over to Vlad. 

"They said they were taking us somewhere safe." They could both hear the betrayal and anger in her voice. "I thought they where decent men. I thought they wouldn't harm us." 

"No one's pointing guns at you." Dmitri reassured her. "Your taking this too far, Anya." 

"I'm not." She insisted before Dmitri shushed her once more. 

"We're almost out of Russia. Once we cross the border, we're safe." After Anya had taken some deep breaths he spoke once more. "Better?" 

All Anya could do was grasp the ring through her clothing and simply nod. They sat there in silence until a short of breath Vlad burst through the door. 

"What colour are our passports?" Vlad gasped out. 

"White." Dmitri answered looking between the two of them. 

"They're taking people with white passports off the train and shooting them." He said and all three of them looked around at eachother frantically. 

"Common!" Dmitri said grabbing them both and rushing them towards the door on the opposite side of the train car as the officers. 

"Quickly." he said as he pushed them into the luggage car. With a sudden lurch the train began forward once more. 

They all sat down and took a deep breath. Not a second had passed when they hear voices on the other side of the door. 

"I want the luggage cars check for stowaways. Shoot first, ask questions later." Came the gruff voice. 

"What are we going to do?" Anya said looking towards Dmitri. 

"We have no choice. We have to jump." Dmitri said before rushing over the large door on the side of the car and pulling it open to reveal the snowy country side zooming by. "Hurry!" He shouted as the door began to open. 

Vlad wasted no time in swiftly throwing the bags out before jump, Dmitri quick to follow. Anya stopped and stared and the quickly passing snow before her and felt a twang of fear in her gut. Suddenly the door connecting the cars opened reminding her of her other options. With out meaning to, she turned and face the man who'd entered the car with his gun aimed and ready. He slowly lowered it and stared at her with wide eyes. 

"Gleb." She whispered. 

His mouth moved to form a word but she couldn't hear it as she'd already jumped and had rolled onto the freshly fallen snow. 

She watched the train move off into the distance and felt Dmitri shake her and Vlad frantically asking if she was injured. 

\----

Gleb had been standing at the end of the train car with the others as it began to move forward and resume it's journey. The train would stop at the nearest station and he and the others would exit. Suddenly one of his superiors beckoned him over to the opposite side of the train car. 

"I want the luggage cars checked for stowaways. Shoot first, ask questions later." 

With a nod he'd begun to open the door connecting the luggage car to the passenger one. It seemed to have been stuck on some rust but after some tugging it gave way. Gleb entered the car with his gun raised ready to shoot when he lowered it in shock. He couldn't honestly say what he expected to find in the other car, but it certainly wasn't  _her._

There she'd stood, before the open side door. Then she'd turned to look back at him and with her hair swirling around her face in the cold wind and those eyes so wide and frightened, she could be one person and one person only. 

"Gleb." She'd said it so quietly that it he'd almost missed it. 

Then he spoke. " _Tahsia."_

But it was to late, she'd already been carried away on the wind and the swirling snow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rossiya-matushka: Mother Russia


	8. Chapter Vosem'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It's starting to get good, (folks? Fellas'? Comrades? IDK.) Anyway, I've found a song that conveys all the emotions I want you to feel whilst reading this story. It is truly a beautiful piece of composition by Thomas Bergersen. The song is You Were His Brightest Star by Two Steps From Hell. (link at the beginning of chapter.) I highly recommend giving the song and the rest of his marvelous works. Without further ado, the next chapter:

[You Where His Brightest Star -Two Steps From Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnPB_uOUPxI)

How had he not seen it before? It was all so clear. Was he really that blinded by his grief not to see her right in front of him all along? His subconscious must've recognized her. Gleb sat back in his desk chair perplexed. He rubbed his face with his hands and felt a smile grow as he began to laugh under his breath. She was alive, she'd survived somehow. He'd always known Tahsia was smart. He looked up and began to thank the heavens she had lived. It was everything he'd given up hoping and praying for. 

He rubbed along his jaw and began to think. Did she even know who she was? She'd said she had amnesia. He could've sworn he'd saw the recondition in her eyes of the train. The train. She had been clearly on her way to Paris, she had a babushka there she'd often spoken fondly of. Good, she needed out of Russia if she was going to be safe. 

Gleb stiffened as another thought accrued to him. He'd need to leave Russia, too, if he wished to reunite with her. He couldn't stay here and have Tahsia, but who did he love more? Russia was all he'd ever known, he'd give his life for his country. But Tahsia... 

He would die for Russia, yes, but for Tahsia, he would live for her. He was brought off of his cloud nine by the harsh noise of his telephone ringing. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Gleb answered. 

"Deputy Commissioner's office, Vaganov speaking." 

"Yes, Vaganov, this is  Gorlinsky." the person on the other end of the phone stated. Even though his superior wasn't physically in the room, Gleb felt himself immediately straighten up. 

"Sir." Gleb said in greeting. 

"As you know, three criminals escaped from the train earlier today and we were not able to track them down." Gorlinsky said, there was no beating around the bush, so to speak, with him. Alway quick and to the point. 

Anya and her companions, Gleb thought. 

"Yes sir, we tried to follow the tracks into the wood, but the snow covered them before we got far." Gleb explained. 

"Yes." Gorlinsky said sourly, "I am aware. However, luckily for you, We have found the identities of the criminals, from the raid on Yusupov Palace. Their names respectively are Vlad Popov and Dmitri, con-men. And their unfortunate naive victim, Anya. You are to go to Paris at once and track these criminals down." At this Gleb felt his heart drop into his stomached as he anticipated the next words. "I want this false Anastasia and her companion taken care of. You know what I mean." 

"Yes Sir." Gleb said obediently. 

"Oh, and Vaganov. You know what awaits you should you fail." Gorlinsky simply stated and Gleb felt his throat tighten as his breath hitched.

"Yes Sir. Is that all?" Gleb finally managed a response. 

"You board at dawn." With that Gorlinsky hung up, leaving Gleb to the soft buzzing of an empty line. 

Slowly, as if moving through taffy, he place the phone back in it's holder. He felt his throat tighten once more and he considered his options. 

He would get to Paris, he would find Anastasia, but he would not kill her. If she knew him, if she recognized him he would stay and protect her. If she didn't... he didn't want to think about that. They'd have to run. Somewhere where the Bolshevik's would never be able to reach them. 

Carefully he stood up and collected his belongings from around the office, as he wouldn't be returning. As he pulled the book up from it's hidding place Gleb failed to notice the small photograph slip down and fall under the window. 

Turning out the lights he looked around once more before closing the door with a sense of finality. He began to make his way towards the bridge. He hadn't been since he went with Anya, but he needed to say his goodbyes. He stood over the bridge and looked down at the water once more. 

What was he doing? He was betraying all he'd ever worked for, all his father had ever worked for, and all for what? Some girl who may or may not remember him. It was ten years ago, would she even still love him? Suddenly her words from the last time they stood in this exact spot came back to him. 

_"Surely you must have someone, don't you?" Gleb said furrowing his brow._

_"I did, once. I can't remember him. All I have are bits and pieces, really. Nothing much to go off of. I can only hope he'll forgive me for forgetting him, if he's even still alive. All I know is he loved me above all else."_

The words filled him with hope. Looking down he finally spoke. 

"I'm sorry Papa... but I have to do this." With that he pushed away from the railing and collected his belongings before making his way to his small flat, the noise from the Neva growing ever softer behind him. 

Once in his apartment he began to go around and collect everything he'd need, throwing it all in his case. Slowly he reached up above the mantel and pulled down the framed picture sitting there. There, standing proudly next to his wife, stood his Papa and beloved Mama. His father had died shortly after the Romanov's did. His mother had told him it was of shame. She died shortly later. Heartbreak. Ever so gently he laid the picture down on the top of his clothing. He closed the case and locked the clasps before setting his coat and hat on top with his book.

\----

It had taken longer than any of them wanted, but Anya, Dmitri, and Vlad had finally made it across the border and found themselves in Belarus. There they planned to catch a train and finish the journey across Poland, Germany, and finally into France. 

Anya found herself sitting in a train car once more as it moved across the foreign country side. Her mind had begun to wander. She held the ring in her hand and carefully studied it as she had many times before. Suddenly a memory flashed before her eyes. 

She was sitting on a small window seat overlooking a garden on a rainy day. Next to her sat the all to familiar boy. She felt him take her hand gently and she'd leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. 

"What are we going to do? After this is all over." She'd asked before adding quietly. "If I even survive." 

"Don't say that, Tahsia." He scolded. "After this is all over, we'll leave. Find some place to call our own. We can be together." 

"That sounds nice. I'd like that." Anya said smiling. 

"Yes, it will be." He agreed. 

"We could get married." she said looking up into his eyes. He looked away before biting his bottom lip. "We don't have to, I jus-" she'd began quickly blushing. 

"No, it's just...I wanted to do this properly. Gleb said looking back at her. 

"Do what?" Anya asked quietly. She watched curiously as he reached into his pocket. She gasped as he revealed a simple silver band from his pocket. 

She looked down at the ring for several moments before look back up into his warm brown eyes. He had a small smile on his face.

"Are you?" She said at a complete lack for words. 

"Yes, if you'll have me." He spoke quietly. 

"Oh, yes! Of course!" She'd practically shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. Chuckling he shushed her and held her in return. 

"If anything ever happens, if we're ever seperated, I'll always find you. I promise." He'd said as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly. 

Anya gasped as she came back from the memory. 

"He proposed." She whispered. 

"Did you say something?" Vlad asked looking up from his book. 

"He proposed. He promised me, that no matter what, he'd always find me again." He hands began to tremble and the ring tumbled out of her fingers as she began to cry. 

"I've left Russia. I've left any chance of ever finding him." She began to sob. "I can't go back. What have I done?" 

Dmitri picked up the ring from the ground before sitting next to her and holding it out. 

"Shhhh. Anya, it'll be alright. It's-" 

"No!" Anya said taking back the ring and placing it one the cord once more before returning it to her neck. "I-I-I need some air!" She cried as she stepped pass them and made her way down the length of the train to the caboose where she stepped outside and leaned on the railing, watching the tracks pass beneath her. 

"You promised." Anya whispered, a tear falling across her cheek. "You said nothing would seperate us, so where are you?" 

\---

It was different walking among the crowds of Leningrad in the early morning light as a commuter, blending in. Gleb looked around as he made his way to the train station, his chest tight. He knew Russia would go on without him. He climbed onto the train and took his seat as he gazed out the window. He did and always would love Rossiya, but he made a promise to Tahsia, a promise he intended to keep. 


	9. Chapter Devyat'

Anya gasped as she stepped off the train behind Vlad and Dmitri and looked around the Parisian station for the first time. There were people all around them bustling around and it would have been impossible for the trio to stay close to one another if Dmitri hadn't grabbed her shirt sleeve and pulled her out of the crowded station and onto the streets. Once out on the streets of the city Anya looked around found she could make out the Eiffel Tower standing proudly in the distance along with several old buildings in the skyline. 

Slowly turning in a circle Anya tried to take it all in, everything was so beautiful, and she felt awfully out of place in her shabby coat and tattered skirt. Suddenly a wave of self consciousness wash over her as she looked at the woman all around with meticulously waved hair and richly coloured dresses and the brightest smiles. 

"Come, Anya, we must make you look like the grand duchess you are!" Vlad announced seeming to notice her anxiousness. 

Thus was how she now found herself standing in front of a mirror in one of the many shops that lined the streets wearing a simple soft pink dress that hung down to her knees with an off white lace paneling covering the deep v neck of the dress. Her hair had been brushed and styled in the seemingly popular wavy up-do she'd been admiring. Anya looked like a completely different person. 

She stepped out of the shop to where Vlad and Dmitri were waiting after paying. 

"Anya, you look..." Dmitri said at a loss for words. Chuckling Anya spoke, "I was wondering if you'd ever pay me a compliment." 

Looking over she smiled at Vlad who smiled back approvingly. 

"I see you two cleaned up nicely as well." Anya said gesturing to the new suits they wore. 

"Why, thank you, you're Majesty." Dmitri said mockingly. 

Laughing Anya turned to Vlad once more and spoke, "What now?" 

"Well, as I've explained the only way to the Dowager Empress is through Lily, who I've heard we'll find at the Neva Club. I planned on going there tonight and wooing her once more with my charms into getting you an audience with the Empress." Vlad explained.

"You can do that, I myself will be back at the hotel." Dmitri said plainly. 

"Just don't use up all of the hot water." Vlad replied shaking his head. 

Anya found herself laughing for umpteenth time that day. Suddenly a thought came to her. _Pont Alexandre III._

"Well then, I suppose while you're doing that there's something I need to do." she said, wringing her hands. 

"What's that, my dear?" Vlad asked. 

"I need to go to the Pont Alexandre bridge. I don't know why, I just... do." 

"Very well, then I guess we'll all be seeing one another later. If you need me, I'll be with Lily!" Vlad said ecstatically before walking off whilst humming a tune to himself. 

"I'll be back at the hotel then," Dmitri said as he stood up, "be safe, Anya." 

"Yes, _bratishka_." Anya teased and Dmitri laughed as he walked off.

As Anya made her way towards her destination she felt as though she could almost hear a conversation, it sounded muddled, as if she was listening through water. There was something about walking a bridge named after someone's grandfather. Could it be?

Once Anya arrived she couldn't hold in her gasp at the surreal beauty the bridge held. The bridge it's self was beautiful sculpted and was by far one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. As she walked across it she took her time to notice the bronze cherubs poised around each lamp-post. Stopping once she reached the center of the bridge she leaned over the railing to gaze at the Seine with it's surreal colours as it reflected the sunset overhead. She bit her lip as she was suddenly reminded of the day when Gleb had saved her when she'd risked being out at night among the drunks and unsavory just to watch the sunset.  

Her right hand found it's way to her left ring finger where she had placed the ring once more. The cord had clashed terribly with her outfit, and now that she was out of Russia Anya felt more comfortable with it out in the open with no one about to snatch it from her to sell for food or shelter. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she thought about the chances of finding her lover again. 

Anya sighed before turning to make her way back towards their lodgings for the night, taking her time to take in the lights and the sounds of Paris after dusk. It was a city of lovers, that much was true, so true in fact she felt her heart ache once more for her own forgotten love. Once she got back to the hotel she found Dmitri already fast asleep in his own room, and wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Vlad still gone. 

Things must be going well with Lily, she thought as she changed and dressed herself in a light night gown and brushed her hair before climbing into bed. Anya couldn't hold in the smile at the feel of a soft bed and warm blankets surrounding her for the first time. Closing her eyes she soon fell fast asleep.

Someone was standing above her, she could sense it. Furrowing her brow and opening her eyes Anya gasped at what she saw. They were standing above her towering over her and surrounding her. 

"Leave me alone!" Anya whimpered. 

"Not until you remember us." The man with the beard said looking down at her. 

"I can't! I'm sorry! Just- please!" she begged. 

"Have you said your prayers? God is everything." Came a feminine voice from above her. Looking up Anya saw a woman dressed most exstavingantly. "Sleep well with this mother's kiss." the woman said before kissing her gloved fingers and pressing them to Anya's forehead. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Came a child's voice from the foot of her bed and Anya looked down in fright at the small boy leaning over the foot of the bed and smiling. "I'm going to die soon. We all are. Do you have a secret?" He asked with an innocence only a child could posses. 

"I- I don't know who I am." Anya admitted. 

"That's silly! Everyone knows who they are!" The boy responded. 

And with that the people surrounding her vanished and their torment was replaced with a whisper that seemed to only grow louder each time it was repeated. 

"Tahsia, Tahsia, Tahsia!" 

She turned and looked and found the boy standing there. He looked out of breath and disheveled, as if a strong wind had been blowing in his face. 

Suddenly the scenery around the two of them changed. She was standing in the train car just as she had as she was about to jump. 

"Tahsia!" 

Anya looked up with wide eyes as Gleb stood before her. 

Everything melted away once more and she was standing in a hall holding something in her hand. Looking down she could see it was an officer's cap. Glancing up she saw the boy standing at the end of the hall. Without hesitation Anya began running towards him, but as she ran the distance and the hallway only seemed to grow longer with each step. 

"Wait!" She cried. "Please! I remember! I know now!"  

Suddenly she bolted upright in her own bed once more, but not before shouting, "Gleb!" Gasping for breath she quickly looked around before throwing the covers off and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Anya? Anya are you alright?" Dmitri ran in and crouched in front of her. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" He asked gently. 

Looking up and into his eyes Anya spoke, "I remembered. I remembered him!" 

"Slow down, Anya. What did you remember? From the begining." He encouraged. 

"I- I just, he- I-" She tried. "I'm not as strong as you think I am." She said in frustration. 

"Shh. Just try. Close your eyes, and tell me what you see." Dmitri said. 

"I-" She began, "There was a boy, where we were being held, one of the guards. I'd spend hours trying to get close enough to decipher him. He was younger than the rest of the soldiers there. One day, I was curious, yes."  

"What about, Anya?" Dmitri asked. 

"His eyes." Anya opened her own and looked at Dmitri once more. "I wanted to know what colour they were. I'd never been close enough to see. So I went out to the garden where he was standing sentry by the door and tried to see if I could tell what colour they where, but I was too far away." Closing her eyes Anya furrowed her brow trying to remember what happened next. 

"What colour where they?" Dmitri asked. 

"Brown. And they were so warm." She answered without missing a beat. "And then... I stole his hat." 

"What else do you remember?" Dmitri said, moving from his kneeling place on the floor to sit beside her on the bed. 

"I ran, and it was so funny. I'd never seen any of the men there so flustered, and his hair was an absolute mess without the hat!" Anya laughed. "And his name was-" Suddenly at this her face dropped. 

"What? What is it, Anya?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Looking up at him Anya whispered so quietly Dmitri almost missed it. 

"Gleb..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bratishka- a term of endearment for an older brother figure.


	10. Chapter Desyat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I would like to take the time to tell you a few things:  
> 1\. I will be out of town with no access to AO3 or a computer from July 8 - July 13, so naturally there won't be another update during that period, my deepest apologies.  
> 2\. I would like to thank all my loyal readers and the people leaving me lovely comments, I know you've hear this before, but your feedback is very importent to me, so again, thank you. 
> 
> Now that that's settled, onto the story!

Gleb stared out the window at the swiftly passing landscape and felt the familiar doubt creep into the forefront of his mind. What if he'd imagined it all, what if Tahsia was really gone and this was some cruel trick of his mind. He shook his head to rid himself of these intrusive thoughts. If she wasn't who he thought she was, then he'd carry out his duty, for Rosssiya and for Tahsia. 

Without entirely meaning to, Gleb had fallen asleep with his head against the window and had awoken once more when the train pulled to a halt. Sitting up and looking around Gleb realized they'd reached their destination. It was dusk outside the richly decorated Parisian station. He found himself holding in the sneer as he disembarked the train and stepped outside. 

As he walked he held his case close to himself and made his way to a hotel using the money the Cheka had sent with him to fund his mission to get a room. As he'd left the station earlier he'd heard talk of a club the former royals often met up at to reminisce about "the good old days".  Gleb figured he'd start his search there as it seemed the most reasonable place.

The building was lit by a very conspicuous sign reading "Neva Club". He made his way towards the door before he was stopped by a man standing outside the doors. 

"Sorry they're not hiring." He said smugly. Gleb stepped back, aghast. "Try the Russian tea shot down the way." He said gesturing down the street. "Welcome to Paris, Comrade." He added sourly.

"I beg your pardon?" Gleb said incredulously. 

"Only just off the train Russians wear shoes like yours." He said nodding his head towards Gleb's feet.

"I'm not looking for work, I-" Gleb tried to explain but was quickly brushed aside as the doorman greeted another couple. He huffed under his breath and stepped back but kept a close ear on the conversation, thanking god that they were conversing in Russian, and waiting for any bit of information that might help him. After a short while his keen ears picked up just the kind of information he had been hoping for. A ballet! And the Dowager Empress herself would be there. If the con-men were smart they would try to get to her there. It was aligning all to perfect. 

With his new found knowledge Gleb returned back to his hotel room and began to formulate a plan.

\------

Gorlinsky paced around Vaganov's old office and looked out over the Nevsky Prospect. Vaganov hadn't reported back in the past twenty-four hours, which was very unusual for the young Bolshevik. He could always count on Vaganov, but something wasn't right, he could sense it. Glancing down by his boot the greying man notice something on the floor. It appeared to be a piece of paper. Bending down to pick it up and turned it over he discovered it to be a photograph. Upon on further examination he found the photograph to be of a young woman, and not just any young woman, the photograph was of none other than Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov. 

Crushing the photo in his hands Gorlinsky turned on his heel and roughly pulled the telephone from it's cradle. 

"Antonovich, I need you to go to Paris, Vaganov has been compromised. You know what to do" He said gruffly before elaborating, "I want the girl and Vaganov taken care of. Quickly." 

\---

A ballet! Anya was going to a ballet! She was practically radiating joy for her being. Anyone and everyone who saw her could practically feel her happiness for themselves. It was almost enough to take her mind off Gleb.  _Almost._  

Vlad had been back that morning after her revelation the night before sitting at the table drinking coffee and beaming. He'd happily announced that later that week they'd be going to see a ballet, and not just any ballet, Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake.  Vlad had also decided that he and Dmitri needed three piece suits and that she was in need of a dress to wear. Quickly they'd divided the money they had left and a heavy air settled over the room. There was barely enough for the three tickets. 

Anya bit her lip and looked around. "I think  I may have something." she whispered. Getting up Anya walked back into her room and to where her shabby old skirt lay. Pulling it inside out she found the secret pocket sewed cunningly inside and ripped the seam catching the object in her hand as it fell out. Re-emerging from her room Anya sat back down at the table and slowly opened her hand to produce a single glittering diamond sitting in the center of her palm. 

"I've had it ever since I can remember. One of the nurses found it sewed into my undergarments and hid it before I woke up. She gave it back to me before I left, and told me only to tell someone I trusted. I figured now is a better time than any, and Vlad, I do fear your eyebrows may leave your face if you raise them any higher." Anya said, looking over at Vlad. 

Chuckling Vlad responded, "Well my dear, she was certainly right, and now we're going to a ballet." Vlad grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up and kissed bother her cheeks before returning her to the ground and laughing joyously once more.

After getting the money for the diamond they divided it up and went their separate ways, but not before agreeing to meet back at the hotel before dinner. 

Setting out on her way Anya found herself wondering down the Parisian streets shopping for a dress. She'd never been shopping like this that she could recall. Looking around excitedly she wondered where to start first. There were so many shops to choose from and almost hundred more dresses. One shop in particuluar seemed to peak something inside her, what she couldn't remember, but it felt right. Reading the sign she stepped inside the shop,  _Mme. Poumfaire's Boutique_ it read. Anya looked around at all the colourful dresses surrounding her, it was all so alluring. There were pinks and peaches, oranges and yellows, every color imaginable but only one dress seemed to hold her attention. It was a gorgeous sapphire blue dress adorned with blue gems arranged in an art-deco pattern, and a beautiful strings of white diamonds that would sit on the wearer's shoulders and some that would draped down their arms gracefully. All in all, Anya was completely entranced. 

"It is very beautiful,  _oui_?" Came a voice from behind her. Anya turned to see a kind looking old woman with white hair and gentle eyes, whom she assumed must be the shopkeeper smiling at her. "You would like to try it on,  _non?"_ The older woman asked. 

"Oui, may I?" Anya said turning towards her. The shopkeeper laughed before replying. "Of course, my dear, let me get it for you." She brushed past her to retrieve the dress from it's hanger and usher Anya into one of the fitting rooms. 

After helping her into the dress the kind old woman turned her to face her reflection in the mirror. Upon seeing herself Anya gasped. The old woman smiled resting her worn hands on Anya's arms. 

"It is an honor to be standing here next to you in this dress." She sighed and Anya looked over to her through the mirror questioningly. "I once sold a dress to your sister, you do so look like her, my deepest condolences, Grand Duchess." She said bowing her head. 

"Olga.." Anya found herself whispering without thinking. "How did...?" she asked louder.

"I know a Romanov when I see one, my child... I just never thought I'd see one again." the woman said softly. Anya looked back to her reflection in the mirror as the old woman sighed before speaking up once more, "Your grandmother would have to be an idiot to miss it." she said. 

The shopkeeper helped her out of the dress before leading her back to the front of the store where the counter sat, dress in tow. She wrapped it up and Anya payed for the dress. After handing her the bag containing the dress the shopkeeper signaled for her to wait a moment at she turned to rummage through a case behind her. Anya watched curiously as the lady turned around and laid a small box on the counter. 

"For you." was all she said. Anya took the box and opened it to reveal a gleaming pearl necklace and matching earrings. 

"I couldn't-" Anya started to say before she was cut off by the old lady. 

"Please, take them. You have no idea how happy you've made me seeing you here, my dear." she said smiling and taking both of Anya's hands in her own withered ones. 

"Thank you." Anya said before smiling at her once more and taking the pearls and leaving the shop. 

Stepping out she looked around the street. A strange sort of calm had settled over her when suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eyes. She sucked in a breath and for a second she could've sworn she saw someone who looked strikingly like Gleb exiting a tailor's shop. She blinked and the man was gone, leaving her with a hole in her heart. 


	11. Chapter Odinnadtsat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't planning on updating until after I got back from camp, but I just wrote this and decided that I'll go ahead and publish it. (More at the end of chapter.)

The theatre was aglow in the late evening light as richly dressed patrons made their way up the steps and into the waiting warmth the building provided. Gleb slipped inside and collected his ticket from the ticket booth and made his way to the shadows to observe. Not far behind him, and not to his knowledge, Anya and Vlad stepped into the inviting light of the theatre. 

Anya looked around and found she'd never quiet feel so small as she did in that moment, standing in the grand foyer adorned with golden statues glittering in the light. She watched as Vlad purchased their tickets and returned to where she stood. 

"Where's Dmitri?" She asked as she took her ticket from Vlad. 

"Don't worry, Anya, he'll be here." Vlad reassured her, and as if on que, none other than Dmitri himself came through doors in a swirl of tailcoats. "Speak of the devil..." Vlad muttered causing Anya to laugh. 

"What'd I miss?" He asked enthusiastically. 

"Nothing, yet. Come now," Vlad said before looking down at his pocket watch, "we should be getting to our seats, the show will be starting soon. And with that the trio began making their way to the theatre hall where the ballet would be preformed. 

\---

Gleb had been watching the crowds from his oblivious hiding spot. There were ladies draped in finery and jewels such as Gleb had never been privy to seeing before, and men wore only the sleekest three peice suits. But they were nothing in compare to when he finally spotted Anya. He felt his breath become stuck mid-way in his chest at the sight of her, and could only find one word to describe her appearance: regal. She wore a dazzling blue dress that shimmered in the lights paired with white opera gloves and her hair was pulled up in a sophisticated style he'd never seen on her with a string of the purest pearls sitting across her collar bone. Gleb found himself stepping out of the shadows towards her but quickly stopped himself and retreated back into his hidding place. Not yet, he mentally berated himself. Soon, he promised. 

Looking at her now there was little doubt in his mind, she truely was Anastasia, but did she remember, would she still be his Tahsia? Gleb looked on and narrowed his eyes as she was joined by the false count and seemed to be saying something to him. Not a moment later were they joined by the con-man, Dmitri. Gleb's hand itched for his gun, but he stayed it, he didn't want attract any unwanted attention. Soon the three began to make their way in his direction and Gleb realized they must be heading towards the hall where the ballet would begin shortly. 

As they passed, Gleb turned his body to the side and angled his head down, so that the shadows cast across his face might mask him, and pretended to study his playbill. He looked up as they passed and watched their retreating forms for a few seconds longer before following them into the auditorium and taking up guard outside their box, much as he had guarded the very house where he'd met Tahsia all those years ago, and waited for the lights to dim before slipping inside and standing out of sight in the back corner of the box. 

Here she was, so near, yet so far. 

\---

Vlad shifted in his seat uncomfortably before leaning over to Dmitri and whispering, "Do you ever have the sensation of being followed? Like someone is watching you?" 

"Yeah. Every day in St. Petersburg." Dmitri replied. 

"You know what I mean." Vlad said pointedly. 

"I know, I know." Dmitri sighed. "What are you thinking?" 

"I'm not sure, I just know something is unsettling me, what I couldn't say, but I haven't felt this followed since our sudden disembarkment." Vlad said referring to their escape from the Cheka on the train. Dmitri didn't reply, to engrossed in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake to hear. Looking over he could see the same couldn't be said for Anya, her focus seemed to be on something else entirely. Following her gaze he looked across and saw the Dowager Empress sitting in her box. 

"Anya?" He asked gently. Turning she looked him. 

"I'm so scared, Vlad. What if she doesn't recognize me?" She worried. 

"It's alright, how could she not recognize you?" Vlad asked before smiling and beckoning towards the stage bellow. "Enjoy the ballet, Anya." 

She sighed and sat back her chair and tried to get lost in leaps and fouettes of the ballet below. Before she knew it the ballet was over and her nerves were back even more present than before. None of the boxes occupants noticed the figure slipping out after the final applause. 

"Come, my dear," Vlad said standing and offering Anya his arm, "We must return you to your grandmother." 

Anya slowly stood and took his arm as he led her out of the box with Dmitri not far behind. They stepped out into the grand hall once more. 

"Wait here," Vlad said placing a hand on Anya's shoulder before turning to Dmitri and beckoning for him to follow. She watched them disappear into the crowd and sighed. Suddenly something caught her eye from beside her. Turning quickly she caught sight of a tall, dark haired man making his way towards to exits. Hope bloomed in her chest as she moved to catch up with him. 

"Gleb. Gleb!" She said hastily as she reached out to catch the sleeve of his overcoat. The man turned and Anya felt embarrassment creep up her neck turning her cheeks red. 

"I'm sorry, I had just thought you were someone else." She spoke softly before turning away feeling even emptier than she had previously. 

"Anya! Anya! There you are!" Looking up she saw Vlad rushing towards her with an unknown women in tow. 

"Anya, this is Lily." Vlad introduced them stepping aside so Lily could see her. Lily's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened. Suddenly she dropped to the floor in a deep bow before speaking.

"Your majesty." 

"Please, you mustn't." Anya said stepping forward and helping her to her feet. 

"I'm so sorry! But you're grandmother- she won't see you." Lily spoke sadly.

"I understand." Anya said. 

"I'll speak to her though! I promise." Lily assured her. 

Looking over Anya spoke to Vlad. "I'll be back at the hotel, I- I just need to be alone for a while." 

"Of course. You'll be alright, won't you?" Vlad asked, his voice laced with concern. 

"Yes, thank you." Turning she stepped away and began her journey to the exits. As she was walking off she heard Vlad say something about finding Dmitri before their voices faded into the hundreds of others in the crowd. 

As Anya walked down the street she felt a tear slip from her eye. Why did it have to hurt so bad? Is this how Gleb must've felt all those years? Somehow this hurt worse than when she'd been shot twice in the chaos that night in Yekaterinburg. She passed few people on the way to her room and felt better once she'd closed the door behind her and was alone once more. 

Pulling off her gloves she undressed herself and swiftly changes into her nightgown. She pulled her hair down and allowed it to tumble down her back in soft waves before climbing into bed and curling up on herself. She felt as though her heart had been ripped from it's rightful place in her rib cage. Carefully she slipped the ring from her finger pressed it to her lips as she cried. 

"Well, I must say, this is one I've never seen before." A voice droned. Anya jumped up looked over to the door where none other than the Dowager Empress herself stood proudly. Quickly she sniffed and wiped her tears before straightening up. 

"My apologies, I-" Anya tried but was cut off abruptly. 

"Lily seems to think you really are Anastasia." the Dowager Empress spoke. "I shall be brief. Who are you?" 

"I believe I am the youngest daughter-" Anya began before being interrupted by the older woman once more. 

"Spare me my family history! It's in every bookstore anywhere. Anyone would know that information." 

"You were never this cruel." Anya muttered. 

"I am old and impatient. Kindness has become a luxury." She snapped. 

"My Nana was the most lo-loving woman imaginable." Anya choked. 

"That was before they murdered everyone I loved." she snapped coldly. 

"She always smelled of oranges." Anya found herself saying and watched as the Dowager Empress stopped in her tracks before replying. 

"It's a common enough scent." 

"Not hers. It came from Sicily, made specially for her in a box of polished olive wood." Anya had no idea where this information was coming from. 

Anya looked up through weary eyes and watched as she stood above where she sat on her bed. 

"How dare you sit without my permission!" Anya startled as she suddenly snapped once more and began to hastily get up from the bed. Seeing her struggle to untangle herself the older of the two spoke up once more exasperatedly. "Alright you have my permission, you may sit." At this Anya relaxed and sank back down onto the downy mattress. 

The Dowager Empress sighed before speaking once more. "I suppose I shall sit too." Anya watched as she crossed around the foot of the bed and sat down looking out the window into the night with her back to Anya. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke once more. "Who was my favorite lady in waiting?" 

"Please, no more questions," Anya said feeling her voice crack, "I just want to be home." 

"And where is your home?" She asked without looking back at her. At this Anya felt her tears flow over once more and began to cry again. 

"I th- I thought I knew. I- I- I don't know anymore! It's all g-g-gone. They're all gone. And I- Gleb- I'll never see him again." Anya choked over her own words. 

"Why do they always cry? Do you rehearse or something?" The Dowager Empress sighed clearly annoyed at this point only causing Anya to cry harder. 

"What is your name?" She finally asked Anya who looked up at her. 

"I- I- I was hoping... well I was hoping you could tell me." Anya admitted. Seeing the old woman's exasperation she spoke up again. "Do you remember the last time you saw Anastasia? You gave her a music box." 

"How could you possibly know that?" Came her shocked reply.

Slowly Anya opened the drawer in the night table next to her and reached in to slowly reveal the music box. At the sight of it the Dowager Empress' eyes widened and her breath caught as she looked between it and Anya. 

Gently Anya wound the crank of the music box and began to sing the all too familiar tune. Soon she heard the older woman join in. As the song came an end, Anya found herself enveloped in a warm hug. 

"Oh Anastasia!" the Dowager Empress cried.

"Nana." Anya responded. 

"I've missed you so, my grandchild." She said pulling away and wiping Anya's tears away with her thumbs. "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" 

"Of course, Nana. There is nothing to forgive." Anya said as she pulled her back into another hug.


	12. Chapter Dvenadtsat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update, I only got back three days ago and had to take time to write up this chapter for all of you lovely people. As I said, I apologies for the amount of time it's taken, but it's here.
> 
> Also a quick warning! This chapter contains what some might call 'graphic'. And no, get your mind out of the gutter, ya nasty! It's just Anya describing what happened the night of they were executed. 
> 
> We only have a few chapters left, I hope you all enjoy!  
> -All_The_Monsters

The night before had been filled with many tears and hugs from both Anya and her newly found grandmother. After many hours of talking with the Dowager Empress she found many of her memories were coming back to her. 

"That time you hid pebbles inside a snowball and threw it at Mashka!" The older woman laughed. 

"Oh, none of you would ever let me forget that! It was always brought up every time we went out to play in the snow." Anya joined in the laughter. 

"Well, my dear, you did almost knock her unconscious." Her Nana pointed out while raising her thin eyebrows. 

After the laughter died down a solemn air settled over the room. 

"I don't mean to bring up memories that are better left forgotten... but I have always wanted, no needed, to know what happened after you and your family were taken captive during the revolution." 

"We had all thought that perhaps after the revolution we'd be banished or something." Anya said casting her gaze to the ground. "The last time we were in Livadia for the Easter holiday Alexei said something, Nana. He said that he had the strangest feeling we wouldn't be back ever again. He always had a way of sensing things like that, you know. And then the war broke out between Uncle Willy and the Austrians. Things only seemed to go down hill from there." 

Her grandmother sighed and place a hand on top of hers before noticing the silver band across her finger, "What's this?" she asked. 

"What do you mean?" Anya said pulling her hand away from her and spinning the ring on her finger. 

"It is the object you were crying over when I first arrived, is it not?" she asked. 

"Yes..." Anya replied quietly. "At the house, the one in Siberia where we were held before Yekaterinburg, there a man. More of a boy, really. One of the 'guards'." She began. "I don't know what it was about him, but something drew me to him like a moth to flame. No matter what stormy, impassive, or non-emotional look he plastered upon his face, his eyes always glowed with a certain warmth about them. I stole his hat." She chuckled. 

Looking over she could see her grandmother looking at her with a small smile on her face, and taking a deep breath she continued. 

"We became close and fell in love. I'd never loved someone like I loved him, Nana, and I don't think I ever will." Anya whispered the last part. "He gave me the ring as a promise. After this was all over, we were going to get married." She felt her lip jut out as she held in a hick-up like sob before pulling it back in and biting it. "We were taken on a train to Yekaterinburg not two days later, they told us we were being reunited with out parents. He was to be one of the guards on the train. We were eager for the whole ordeal to be over, after the 'trial' of my parents we'd planned on slipping away quietly to some unknown corner of Russia where it would just be the two of us. He told me, 'Tahsia, soon they'll be nothing to worry about, this will all be over and we can truely begin our life together.'

"That's what he called me, Nana, Tahsia. It was his special name for me, to him I wasn't a Grand Duchess, or a Romanov, or Anastasia, I was just Tahsia.

"Well, things in Yekaterinburg seemed to be taking longer than we'd expected and hoped. I remember we'd all gone to bed," Anya stopped here to smile to herself and remember how Glen had snuck into her room to kiss her and wish her goodnight just like he had every night, "it only felt like I just closed my eyes when I was being awoken and ordered to dress myself. We were all escorted down to the basement cellar and herded in a room like cattle by the soldiers. I looked desperately around for him, but he wasn't there. I could feel the fear tightening around my heart like a noose, I'd never wanted him more than I did in that minuet... and you can guess what happened next."

"How did you get out?" the Dowager Empress prodded gently. 

"I saw them raise their guns and knew what was going to happen. As soon as the gunfire began a dropped myself to the ground and played dead, but not before getting hit in the hip" At this Anya gestured to soft spot where her hip bone ended and became the flat plain of her stomach and where a round scared puckered there, "And oh how I wanted to close my eyes or blink, but I knew if I even twitched they know I was alive. I don't think I've ever held my breath that long in my life.

"Then after the gunfire died out many of the men left the room, but some remained and they took their bayonets and began to stab at us. I could hear my sister's choking on their blood..." She found herself crying again. "I- I don't- I don't know why the didn't stab me, but by the grace of God I was spared. As soon as they left the room I  quickly caught my breath and ran." 

Anya remembered running through the endless halls of the house and out the door to may her way towards the dirt road outside. 

"I was a miracle no one caught me, as soon as I was outside on the road I began running. I heard shouting from behind me, and could feel the blood oozing from my wound. Every step and movement of my hip was agony, the only way I was able kept going was my base instinct for survival. Then there was a gunshot, pain in my left shoulder, and then I slipped. I must've fallen off the side of the road and into the bushes and trees of the surrounding forrest. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital with no memories, and no name." Anya finished. 

"What was the young man's name?" she faintly heard her Nana ask. 

Looking down at this ring once more, Anya brought her hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to the ring before answering. 

"Gleb." Looking back up and meeting the Dowager Empress's  gaze once more she spoke once more. "He was my everything, Nana, and I was his." 

Leaning forward the old woman smiled and held her granddaughter's face in her own withered hands and sighed. 

"Just like your father." She said finally. At this Anya smiled and felt more tears fall from her lashes. "Rest now, we can talk more in the morning." 

Anya simply nodded and laid back in the bed and smiled softly as she felt her grandmother pulling up the blankets to cover her.

\---

Gleb was sat down at the table in his small hotel room and dropped his head into his hands and had been there ever since he'd left the ballet. He found himself unable to do anything but pray that she would remember him, begging God and every saint he could think of for it to be her. He'd never been a man of faith, but in this hour he found himself unable to turn anywhere else. 

Sighing he resigned himself to staring out the window for a few moments longer. Upon the realization that he would get no sleep that night and the fact that his hands were itching to do something, anything, he picked up his gun and began to clean it. 

\---

The next morning Anya woke up to the sounds of birds outside her window and the light of the late morning sun seeping in through the windows. Rolling over she looked around for anything that might tell her last night had not been a dream. Just when she started to lose hope, the door opened and in walked the woman from the ballet the night before, Lily, she recalled. 

"Good morning, well more like afternoon, your highness." She said in her usual drawl. 

"What time is it?" Anya asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"Nearly twelve thirty, I should think." Lily rescinded. 

"I slept that long..." Anya said under her breath. 

"You needed it," Lily said making her way over to the bed and then hugging her, "and your grandmother is so happy to have you back. " 

"How is she, my grandmother?" Anya asked. 

"She wishes to see you as soon as possible, oh, and the press will want to speak with the both of you. I've been told to stay here and watch over you until your grandmother arrives. She's chosen a dress for you to wear." Lily said picking up a large, brightly coloured box from the vanity and carrying it over to the bed. Removing the ribbon tied around the lid to keep it closed, she opened it.

Inside was a red gown with gold embellishments across the top. A sharp knocking at the door turned both the woman's heads as the Dowager Empress entered. Smiling she spoke to her granddaughter. 

"It is good to see you well rested." And the turning to Lily she spoke once more, "Thank you, Lily, I can take it from here." And with a small bow of the head Lily left the room. Walking over to where Anya sat she began once more. "I hope you like it," she said, gesturing to the dress, "I thought you should look the part of a princess." 

Anya smiled remembering all the time when she was younger and her grandmother would force them to come to luncheon with her and speak french and eat veal liver. (Which she always managed to hide in her napkin, and let's not even begin on the escargot.) 

"Of course,  Nana." Anya replied. Leaning over her grandmother traced a hand over her cheek and smiled softly. 

"Good, then I'll leave you to prepare yourself." 

Anya sighed as the Dowager Empress left the room and climbed out of bed with the intent of exiting the room every bit the princess her mother would be proud of. She did suppose her mother would let her wear it up now, wouldn't she? Anya smiled at the thought as she brushed her hair and pinned in to her head. 

\---

(The Parisian Train Station, earlier this morning.)

A lone and shadowy figure stepped off the train and into the early morning light. Pulling the suit jacket he wore tighter as to prevent and unwanted attention to the gun holstered at his hip, he set off to complete the mission that lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a quick moment to say that as I posted this it is the early hours of July 16, 2018. Almost exactly 100 since the Romanov murders and that of their close servants.


	13. Chapter Trinadtsat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here. Here's you a nice dose of pure, unadulterated Glenya reunion fluff.

Anya looked in the mirror and carefully adjusted herself for the umpteenth time, the red dress certainly did it's job of making her look regal. Her hair was also waved and put into an incarnate up-do. Anya bit her lip at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Looking down she began pacing the floor in front of her vanity, she wasn't sure she was ready to be a princess again, nor if she'd ever be. People would surely want to know all about what had happened to her, and by reclaiming her title she'd be forced to give up certain freedoms she'd taken for granted these passed ten years. 

 Suddenly she felt the air in the room shift and the hairs on the back of her head stood on end. Someone else was there too. Afraid of what she might see if she looked up Anya froze.  Glancing up into the mirror above the vanity she gasped at her reflection. Anya felt her breath catch and swallowed before daring to break the silence. Still facing the mirror she spoke. 

"Gleb." 

He only stared back, his face impassive as ever, but still there in his eyes was that all too familiar warmth. Anya was couldn't bring herself to turn around, fearing that if she did he'd disappear and it would all have been a cruel trick of her mind on her aching heart. She could feel the tears beginning to fill her eyes and finally fell when at long last he spoke. It was so quiet Anya almost missed it entirely, and if she hadn't been watching his reflection she wouldn't have know what he'd said. 

"Tahsia." 

Closing her eyes Anya bit her lip as she felt her breath stutter and began to turn around. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them and for Gleb to have been never there at all. She could hear the shifting of fabric and suddenly felt a hand on her cheek and then knew it was real. Anya couldn't help the gasp as she opened her eyes and there in front of her stood Gleb. Looking into his brown eyes she could see they were glossy with unshed tears. Reaching up she touched the hand resting on her cheek before pulling him into a hug with a sob. 

She felt his arms wrap around her slowly in return. Gleb caught his breath before burying his nose into her golden hair. They stood there in eachother's arms for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, both wishing for time to stay frozen eternally. Finally they pulled back to look at one another once more, though still not breaking the precious contact and holding eachother's arms. 

"Is it really you?" Gleb's voice was shaky and raspy. 

Anya nodded before replying, "Yes, it's really me Gleb." He simply stared at her before she started again. "I'm so sorry. I- I didn't- I couldn't remember anything, not you, not  _that_ night, nothing. Oh but I do now Gleb, I do remember, it's a bit blurry in places but I do remember." 

"You do... you remember me... all of it?" Gleb asked almost unbelieving and glancing towards their feet. 

"Yes!" Anya said clutching his arms tighter. "I stole your hat." At this he looked up in shock. "I stole you hat," she continued, "and I ran off, and you chased me. I always tormented you, remeber? And you never so much as smirked always trying to look stony and hard, but oh, there was always a certain mirth in your eyes when I teased you, and then one day after it snowed, I threw that snow ball at you-" 

"And I'd had enough so I quickly made one myself and hit you in the jaw knocking you down." Gleb finished in awe.

"I was upset but then you smiled." Anya finished smiling softly up at him. 

"So it really is you." He said touching her cheek once more before pulling away from her altogether and crossing the room to sit down on the devan facing the window overlooking Paris, leaving Anya with  slightly a hurt expression standing alone in front of the vanity.

"Gleb?" She said softly. 

"I left it all behind." He said, the realization dawning on him. "I left my homeland behind, and I can surely never go back." 

Anya carefully approached him from behind before resting a hand on her shoulder. When Gleb didn't respond to her touch after a few moments she bang to pull away when his hand suddenly reached up to catch hers, causing her to look back at him. Gleb held her hand in his own before softly kissing her gloved knuckles. In turn she reach around to gently cup his face to make him look at her. Using her free hand Anya brushed a stray peice of hair from his forehead. 

"I don't know what to do, or where to go. I- I don't-" Gleb began to admit. 

"That's what makes it interesting, not knowing Gleb." Anya said and stepped around the devan to sit next to him. Gleb look at her once more. They were so close. He knew what would happen next, it had happened so many times before. Reaching up he placed a hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. All Anya could do was stare into those enticing brown eyes she loved so much. She glanced down at his lips as their noses brushed against eachother’s and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest and a lone tear slipped threw her eyelashes as their lips collided for first time in ten years. Over come with it all Anya pulled Gleb as close as physically possible. Neither could help the tears that began to flow at their reunion. All too soon the need to breathe forced them apart once more. Their foreheads fell against eachother as they sought comfort in the other.

"Gleb, I-" Anya started before Gleb cut her off before slowly standing up and looking around, suddenly very alert. "What is it? Gleb?" Anya began to stand up but stopped when Gleb silently beckoned for her to stay put. Anya watched as Gleb reached back and pulled a pistol out from it's hidding place somewhere under suit jacket he wore. 

He glanced around in a almost nervous manner before looking back and meeting her questioning gaze. Turning he cautiously made his way to the door and out into the living area of the hotel room. Anya could sense their was something wrong. It suddenly came back to her that she and Gleb were the only ones occupying the quarters, as Vlad was with Lily holding off the press, and Dmitri was god knows where. 

Biting her lip Anya stood, and as she did she heard the unmistakable click of a gun clicking. She froze as she felt her blood run cold. She looked over her shoulder before turning to stare directly down the barrel of a gun. Casting her gaze upwards she could see the crooked sneer-like smile and the dark, unfeeling eyes of the guns holder. Her mouth went dry as she stepped backwards. 

"Anya-" Gleb ran through door way before pausing upon seeing the intruder. 

"Vaganov." The man spat. 

Gleb straightened before responding in kind. "Antonovich."

"You're a traitor. And to think, good and loyal _Glebka_ was sleeping with the very disease that plagued Russia." Antonovich jeered. "Don't worry though, you'll see eachother again," he said bringing up the gun and pointing it at Anya's chest. "in Hell!" he shouted before pulling the trigger. 

"No!" Gleb yelled and moved quickly and without thought. Rushing forward he forced Anya back behind him and cried out as pain ripped through his shoulder. Stumbling forward he caught himself on the vanity. Faintly he could hear Anya call out his name as searing white torn through his body. Without hesitation he raised his own pistol and fired two rounds before collapsing to the ground himself. 

Anya ran over to where Gleb lay clutching his left shoulder. 

"Gleb! Gleb!" kneeling down her hands began to shake as she desperately tried to remember what to do. Pressure, she need to put pressure on the wound to help stanch the bleeding. Giving not thought to her pristine gloves she brushed Glebs hand aside and pressed her hands to the injury. Anya winced as he cried out once more. 

"Shhh, shhh. It'll be alright. It's going to be just fine." She said reassuringly, though whether it was for him or herself she couldn't say.

"Anya." Gleb rasped reaching up to caress her cheek once more. His shoulder hurt, why did it hurt? It had to be important... Antonovich... Rolling his head to the side he could see Antonovich's lifeless form lying cold on the ground. Looking back up Gleb could see tears running down Tahsia's face. Why was she crying? Did he make her cry? He never wanted to be the reason she was ever sad or upset. He couldn't remember if breathing was supposed to take this much conscious effort or not. Holding his eyes open was also becoming increasingly hard. 

"Anya? Anya, is everything alright? We hear gunshots." It was Vlad and Lily. 

"We're in here! Help!" Anya called out trying to keep her voice calm. Look back she could see Gleb's eyelids were starting to droop. "No no no, Gleb! Gleb no! Stay with me! Please, I can't loose you again!" 

 She barely registered Vlad drop to his knees next to her as he shucked his jacket and pushed her hands aside to cover the wound. 

"Anya are you hurt?" Vlad said looking over at Anya questioningly.

Before she could answer Lily interjected with her own question. "Who is he?" Then, seeming to notice something across the room she spoke up again. " _Who is he?"_

Anya looked over to where Lilly pointed seeing their would-be assassin lying dead on the floor. 

"Lily, call an ambulance." Vlad spoke calmly from beside her. 

"What? I-" Lily stuttered. 

"Lily! Now!" Lily jumped at Vlad's tone before quickly running from the room to call and ambulance. 

"I- I- Vlad- He-Gleb-" Anya tried desperately to make coherent sentences. 

"It's going to be alright, Anya." She could only nod numbly at Vlad's words before turning her attention to Gleb once more. She felt the panic in her rise once more when she noticed his eyes had closed. 

"Gleb!" Anya called, cradling his face. When he didn't respond she felt her heart stop. He couldn't be, no, it wasn't possible. She was pulled back at paramedics rushed to get to Gleb. Anya could only watch helplessly as Gleb was taken from her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say angst as well, didn't I? I could've sworn I did. Oh well. :/


	14. Chapter Chetyrnadtsat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! This will not be the last chapter. Turns out there was no way to summarize and end things the way I wanted it to end, therefore there will be more. I'm not sure how much longer the story will be, but you can expect at least one more chapter. (If not an epilogue.)

Anya wasn't sure what was worse, the fact she didn't know if Gleb was alive or not, or the fact that none of the nurses or doctors would tell her anything. After the ambulance had left Vlad had encouraged her to wash up and change before they followed to the hospital. Her Nana had  met them there, not long after they themselves had arrived, demanding to know what was happening. Upon seeing Anya in tears the Dowager Empress had immediately stopped pestering Vlad and Lily and rushed over to her. 

"Anastasia? What is it? What's happened?" Her Nana pried gently.

"It's him, Nana. He found me." She whispered. "And now I might lose him forever." 

"Who?" the old woman asked quizzically. 

"Gleb, Nana. Gleb." Anya replied distraught. 

Reaching forward her Nana gently wiped the tears from her cheek. "I'll find out what I can." 

Anya could only watch as she walked away and over to the nurse's station, head held high. She could see the two arguing in terrifyingly fast french before the nurse yielded. Seeming pleased with herself, the Dowager Empress walked back over the where Anya sat sniffling and red eyed looking up hopefully at her. 

"He's alive." Wall all that the old woman said for a long moment before her face fell into an even more somber expression, and at the back of her mind Anya wondered how that was possible, considering the fact she always looked somber. 

"Nana..." Anya spoke sensing the lingering 'but,'. 

"They say he's lost a lot of blood, and that the bullet narrowly missed his heart." At this Anya gasped and covered her mouth in shock, "they don't know if he'll last much longer." Her Nana admitted softly.

Anya felt tears fall across her already damp cheeks as she nodded slowly. "May, May I see him?" 

"I'll see what I can do." the Dowager Empress said before turning and making her way back to the nurses station. There wasn't any arguing this time and, as the older woman spoke, the nurse simply nodded her head in understanding. Her Nana turned her head and called to her whilst beckoning with her hand. 

Anya stood so quickly that her legs gave out underneath her, due to sitting for so long, and Vlad had to catch her, lest she hit the ground. With a gentle nudge and a nod of assurance from Vlad and Lily respectively she continued her way over to where her grandmother stood waiting. 

"This way." The nurse sad before leading down a long hallway, her heels clicking ominously against the floor. She stopped at a door waiting for them to catch up before opening it and ushering them in. 

Anya felt her heart constrict at the sight in front of her. There, on the bed, lay Gleb. Only now, he seemed like a former shadow to what she'd known only hours earlier. His right arm was held in a sling to keep him from moving to much and tearing the stitches and she hoped and prayed to god that his paleness could be attributed to the moonlight cascading in the through the window, but deep down she knew she was wrong. Clutching her hand over her heart as if to catch it, should the organ attempt to escape through her ribs, Anya crept up to the bed. A chair had been placed next to it, as if someone had expected a visitor. The chair groaned under her wait as she collapse upon it and carefully took one of Gleb's hands in her own.

She felt the long delayed exhaustion flow over her like a wave and laid her head down on the bed. She heard her Nana come up behind her and gently stroked her lose curls. Anya had never felt more exhausted in her life, she was sure. It wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep. Her grandmother stood watch over the two for a few lingering moments before taking the blanket that had been folded at the foot of the bed and laid it over her granddaughter. With a small nod of satisfaction the Dowager Empress retreated from the room, closing the door behind her. 

\---

When Anya awoke she looked around in confusion. As her eyes settled on Gleb's face it all came back to her. Leaning forward she brushed the same strand of hair that seemed ever so eager to lie on his forehead back and pressed her lips there in it's place. Pulling back she brushed his cheek with her hand and sighed. Anya was happy to see some of Gleb's colour returning, but he was still so pale. Sitting back down she pulled the blanket closer around her resigned herself to simply holding Gleb's hand and staring out the window. 

Faintly she heard to door open and the sound of a nurses heels on the floor. Anya watched as the nurse picked up the clipboard from where it hung at the foot of Gleb's bed and began going through the papers. After she finished that she walked around to the opposite side of the bed and took Gleb's blood pressure and heart rate. Once she seemed satisfied the nurse wrote something down on the clipboard before putting it back. Now she tuned her attention to Anya. 

"Is there something I can get for you? Coffee? Tea? Water?" 

"Tea, if you don't mind." Anya said softly. 

"Of course." the young nurse rested a hand on Anya's shoulder before leaving the room. She was back five minuets later carrying a steaming cup. She placed it down on the table next to Anya before stepping back. 

"Will he be alright?" Anya asked quietly. 

The nurse took a deep breath before answering. "I- I don't know." She began to play with the hem of her skirt. "We've done all we can. It-It's up him, really." At the silence she continued. "I know how that sounds. It's not reassuring at all, believe me. I've sat before and heard that. I wish I could tell you something more hopeful." The nurse placed her hand on Anya's shoulder one more. 

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Anya asked. 

"My father was injured in the war when I was much younger." The silence that followed confirmed what Anya suspected. "Do me a favor?" The nurse asked quietly. "Don't wait. We're never guaranteed tomorrow. Don't take today for granted." With a soft squeeze the nurse refused her hand and began to make her way out. 

"What's your name?" Anya called out, catching her before she left. 

" Renée." 

"Thank you, Renée." Anya said smiling. 

With a smile and a nod Renée left. Looking back to Gleb Anya brought his hand up to her lips and pressed them to his knuckles. A small glint of light caught her eye and she looked over to see the silver band sitting on her left hand and Renée's words came back to her. With a sigh Anya turned her attention to the tea she'd been brought. She'd been sipping it slowly for a while when the door opened once more. Looking over she could see her Nana closing the door behind her. She then turned her attention to Anya. She started to get up to offer her seat to her grandmother, but was stopped when the older of the two raised her hand in a signal for her to stay seated. 

"How is he?" the Dowager Empress asked. 

Anya bit her lip before answering. "They said they've done all they can for him, it's up to Gleb now." 

"I can't say I approve, you do know. He is a Bolshevik, after all." her Nana said. 

"You've never met him, Nana." Anya said defensively. 

"I do suppose you're right. I guess I shall have to wait until he wakes up." 

Anya felt her Nana's arm wrap around her and she leaned into her familiar warmth. They stayed like that for a long while before her grandmother gently whispered her need to attend to something important and silently left Anya alone once more. 

Anya couldn't help it as her repressed emotions finally broke free and she folded her arms on the bed and buried her head in them and began to cry. Why did everything have to go wrong? Why did the fates think she didn't deserve to be happy? Hadn't she been through enough trials and tribulations in her life? She'd never cried so much before that she could remember. 

After a while no more tears would come and she was reduced to hiccuping and sniffling. Vaguely she could feel something on her head. Someone was stroking her hair. Looking down Anya couldn't see anyone behind her, and sat there in confusion before it hit her like a metaphorical ton of bricks. Quickly she looked up and stared wide eyes at Gleb. 

His hand had fallen from her hair when she'd sat up, and rested on the bed beside him. He was smiling softly at her. 

"Hey, Tahsia." He spoke, his voice clearly strained. Reaching up Gleb placed his hand on Anya's cheek to wipe away a few stray tears with his thumb. 

Without thought Anya rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Gleb's neck and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. She could feel more than hear him chuckle softly as he wrapped his good arm around her. 

"Oh Gleb, I'd thought I'd lost you again." She sobbed as he stroked her back and shushed her.

"You honestly think I'd leave you right after I'd found you again." He spoke. 

Anya pulled back and looked him in the eye once more. Sniffling she simply looked over his face, memorizing everything. Gleb's hand had found it's way back to her hair once more. Delicately Gleb pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away smiled at him once more. 

"I should get a nurse." Anya spoke, stroking his cheek. 

Anya was reluctant to leave Gleb, even if it was just to fetch a nurse. Gleb caught her hand as it slipped from his cheek and held onto it as long as she was within reach. Anya smiled softly and released his hand before opening the door and walking out to the Nurses Station. 

"Renée, he's awake!" Anya said excitedly upon seeing the young nurse standing there. Turning Renée smiled back and quickly followed her back to the room. 

Anya hung back as Renée checked over Gleb. 

"It's a pleasure to see you in the waking word, monsieur. She was very worried for you." Anya blushed at that and Gleb smiled over at her. 

After Renée had left Anya moved over to sit beside Gleb once more. He closed his eyes as Anya planted a small kiss on his brow.

"What now?" Gleb spoke after a long while. 

"I don't know." Anya responded. 

"I suppose you'll want to stay in Paris, after all you are a Grand Duchess." Gleb said looking off in any other direction but her. 

"Gleb." Anya reached around and cupped Gleb's cheek making him look at her once more. "No one knows who I am yet, outside of my Nana, Vlad, Dmitri, Lily, and you, and I don't want anyone else to know. I'm not ready to give up the freedom I've had for the passed ten years. I don't want any of that. I just want you." At this Gleb pulled her forward and kissed her with everything he had in him. 

Suddenly Renée's words from earlier echoed in her head. Anya pulled back and looked at him excitedly. 

"Gleb! I know what happens next." She spoke excitedly. Anya held up her left hand and Gleb reached out and took her hand to examine the ring. 

"You kept it." His voice was laced with disbelief.

"Of course I kept it." Anya replied. 

"You didn't sell it, you should of. You could have gotten a room or food." Gleb said looking at her pointedly.

"I couldn't have done that, even when I didn't remember, I knew in my heart of hearts that it was important." Anya said.

"I suppose it's all over now." He smiled softly and kissed the ring. 

"Yes, it is." Anya agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me thus far.


	15. Chapter Pyatnadtsat' "Konets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long awaited conclusion to Anya and Gleb's story. It seems so long ago that I began this on a whim, and now we've made it here, it feels so surreal. This is far from the first multichapter fic I've started, the the first I've finished. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting, I couldn't have gotten the motivation to do this without all you lovely poeple.

"I don't understand why I have to meet her." Gleb said folding his arms and glaring up at Anya from where he sat. Anya shot a pointed look at him from across the small flat they'd shared ever since he'd gotten out of hospital.

"She's my grandmother, Gleb. The only family I have left. Please at least try to be nice." Anya begged as she crossed the room to stand in front of him. 

"I suppose I can make the conscious endeavor." He sighed, smiling up at her and taking her hand to examine the ring once more. 

"Thank you." She said bending down to kiss him. leaning back up she continued, "Besides, as long as the two of you can get past your opposing views and stay away from political talk you'll get along just fine." Anya turned and walking back over to mirror where she was pulling her hair back. She could hear Gleb stand and watched him in the mirror as he made his way over to where his jacket hung. 

"Careful."Anya interjected as he pulled his jacket on seeing him wince. 

"I'm fine." He ground out as Anya rushed to his side. Looking over to her worried form clutching his good arm from beside his cast a small smile her way before speaking smoothly once more. "Really, Tahsia, I promise." At his words she smiled softly. 

"Come on" Anya said, tugging on his arm pulling him towards the door. He followed behind taking her hand in his own. 

Unsurprisingly, Lily awaited them out on the curb, standing beside a car. Lily smiled at Gleb and Anya when she saw them. She had taken quiet a liking to Gleb it seemed. 

"It is good to see you on your feet. You gave our Anastasia quiet the scare." She'd said upon meeting him. 

The two simply nodded at eachother before Gleb reached forward to open the car door. Lily nodded her thanks before she slid in, followed by Anya, then Gleb. The ride itself was altogether uneventful. Sometime a short ways from the hotel Gleb had slipped his hand into Anya's. Looking over she could see him starring off into the ever changing scenery and felt him sigh from beside her. She could practically see the gears turning in his head. Reaching over she gently touched his shoulder and smiled sweetly at him when he looked over to her. Gleb shot her a reassuring smile before planting a light kiss on her forehead. 

Sooner then Gleb would've liked the car pulled up to what he could rightfully assume was the Dowager Empress's mansion. The driver opened the door and Gleb swallowed harshly before sliding out of the car and looking dreadfully at the impending house. Anya stepped up behind him and took his hand in her own, squeezing it as if to transfer some of her own strength to him. They simply stared into eachother's eyes, Gleb silently begging her not to make him do this, and Anya begging him to try and go through with this. Finally relenting Gleb looked away and allowed Lily to take the lead before offering Anya his arm, which she took, and followed Lily into the house.

Stepping inside Gleb felt his chest tighten as he looked around and was met with walls covered in portraits of the Romanovs, their eyes seeming to stare straight into his soul, divulging his deepest secrets. Suddenly he heard a creak from the top of the stairwell and, out of instinct, looked up only to met with harsh, condemning gaze of the Dowager Empress. He steeled himself and starred back, refusing to show any form a weakness. Anya placed a hand on his arm, startling him from the stare down and causing him to look down at her, at which he met her pointed gaze. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Gleb look away and down towards his shoes. 

He could hear the old woman's footsteps as she descended the stair and greeted Lily. Gleb looked up once more when Anya released his arm to hug her grandmother as they greeted one another once more. As the Dowager Empress turned towards him Anya reattached herself to his arm and began to introduce him. 

"Nana-" Anya began but was interrupted by her grandmother. 

"Yes, I remember him." Her words came out sharp and cutting. Gleb could feel his heart thundering his chest as the old woman stepped closer to him Anya was forced to stepped back, releasing him from her comforting grasp. 

Anya's breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Lily placed a hand on her shoulder and she stepped back towards her, feeling their mutual fear as they watched what was about to happen. Gleb had straightened up to his full height, calmly looking her Nana square in the eye. 

 "I've thought on this for quiet a while, Gleb Vaganov. I know who you are, and what you've done. I know who your father is, and what he did to my son and his children. You've lied, murdered, torn people apart, and done it all in the name of a Russia that died with my Nikki. You are by all means a criminal." The proud woman spoke, but the words that came next surprised everyone in the room. "And yet, I owe you my most sincere thanks. You saved my last surviving granddaughter from certain death, and abandoned everything you claimed to love and fight for on nothing but fools hope." Placing her hand on Gleb's shoulder she continued. "Know that I place none of the blame for any of their deaths on you, take care of my Anastasia, please."

Gleb was at a complete loss of words and found he could to do nothing but open and close his mouth a few times before finally closing it and staring at the old woman in shock. 

"Now then," She said turning to Lily and Anya, "tea await." and walked off down the hall, leaving her guests to stare at one another fumbling to find the words for what had just occurred.  

"What a drama queen." Lily finally muttered under her breath and Anya laughed. 

"I'm not sure what else I thought would have happened." She shook her head. Looking back to Gleb Anya could see Gleb was starring at her, his eyes glossy. 

"Gleb?" Anya said, cautiously stepping forward towards him. As if coming out of a daze Gleb let out a shaky breath before looking down at his hands and finally back to Anya. 

After a long silence Lily finally spoke up."Come on, We shouldn't keep her waiting long." Turning Lily addressed Anya fully. "You know how she is." 

Anya laughed lightly before taking Gleb's hand and leading him down the hall down the hall after Lily. 

Upon entering the room they found the old woman sitting in her chair, calmly sipping a cup of tea. As Gleb and Anya took their seats Lily poured them each a cup of tea before making a cup for herself. They both thanked her and sat back, waiting for what would happen next. A thick air settled over the room. 

"When's the wedding." the Dowager Empress finally spoke, catching everyone in the room off guard. 

Gleb sputtered and coughed before trying to formulate an answer. "I-uh-..." Looking over to Anya he silently begged her to help him. Much to his chagrin Anya began to laugh before answering her grandmother. 

"We really haven't thought much about it, though I do suppose we shouldn't wait much longer." Looking back to Gleb she followed up her question, "It's been what, almost eleven years."  

At this her grandmother hummed. "And how long will I have to wait for great-grandchildren?" 

Both Anya and Gleb became rightfully red in the face, and Lily almost dropped her tea in utter shock at what had just been said. 

"Your Majesty!" Lily said, taken aback. The Dowager Empress was clearly enjoying herself thoroughly. 

"Actually..." Anya interjected quietly, biting her lip and staring at her feet. Everyone in the room went silent. Gleb was the first to speak. 

"...Tahsia? You- you're not- are you?" 

Anya felt her cheeks heat up as she looked over to Gleb and smiled at him, nodding softly. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you." Anya spoke softly.  

Lily looked over to the Dowager Empress who sat frozen in her place, her mouth agape. Looking back to Anya she finally voiced what everyone else seemed to be thinking. "You're pregnant?"

Anya seemed thrown off by the forwardness of the question, but answered it none the less. "Yes, Lily, though it does appear my surprise was ruined," at this she shot a look to her grandmother, "and I seem to have broken my fiance." 

Gleb sat still as a statue, the only signs of life was the sound of his breathing and his eyes darting around as he tried to comprehend the information that had been thrust upon him. Without warning he twisted around and pulled Anya close kissing her with everything he had in him. Pulling away he spoke at long last. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, Gleb." Anya laughed and grin broke out on Gleb's face.          

"Well, I must say, this a certainly sooner than I expected." Her Nana spoke up. "You have my congratulations. You best hurry and make an honest woman of her, Gleb." 

At this Gleb blushed rather furiously before clearing his throat and speaking. "Yes, it seems so." 

Changing the subject, Lily took her turn to speak. "What about the Bolsheviks? They know that one of their men is dead, but they don't know if you are. Will you be safe?" 

"I never took claim to be Anastasia, as far as they're concerned, I'm just another foolish impostor." Anya said.

"Yes, and I took the liberty of sending a message back to headquarters under the guise of Antonvitch, stating the job had been done, and that he'd been fatally wounded, unable to return to Russia. As far as anyone there is concerned, Gleb Vaganov and the street sweeper known only as 'Anya' are dead." 

"Well, it does appear all that is left for us to do now," Lily said, " is live happily ever after."

  * "Indeed." The Dowager Empress agreed, taking a long sip of her tea before smiling contently.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final instalment. There will be no more aditions to this story. Also on a side note, I had a prequal planned, depicting Anya and Gleb's first meeting before the story begins, but after lengthy thought, and talking it through with my sister (who is amoung you readers) I've come to a decision it isn't nessesarry for me to write it. There is plenty of background already in here and when I started it I found I barely had anything to fill it with that I hadn't already included in here.


End file.
